No es un adios
by FaryLamMoon
Summary: "La relación murió", dijo ella, se fue y nunca regreso. "Esto no es un adiós, volverás a mi lado" dijo el formando una sonrisa en sus labios... Y fue allí cuando Kagome sonrió con tristeza.
1. Chapter 1

_Dolor._

* * *

 _Prologo._

 _El la miraba intranquilo, solo esperando una respuesta por parte de ella, sus cabezas estaban juntas y sus manos entrelazadas, se pertenecían mutuamente, su cuerpo y alma pertenecían solamente a ella, a esa mujer, la única que logro robar y descongelar su frio corazón, bajo sus murallas hechas de hielo y resentimiento. Un suspiro pudo escuchar escaparse de los labios de su compañera, porque eso era ella, mas que su amante, su amiga, su amada, su confidente, ella era su compañera…_

 _Ella lo miraba con dolor y al mismo tiempo con amor, espera a que algo salga de su boca, pero su pareja no parecía tener intenciones de querer hablar._

-Sesshomaru –

 _El viento nocturno movió sus cabellos suavemente, las hebras de el se mezclaban con las de ella._

-¿Vas a quedarte callado toda la noche? – _Sus ojos denotaban el sentimiento de tristeza en sus pupilas chocolate, el la miro sin decirle nada, solo aflojo el agarre de sus manos, se sentía tan… Estúpido por no poder hacer nada por ella, por el, por ellos._

 _Kagome busca con desesperación la mirada de Sesshomaru, necesitaba con urgencia saber lo que_ tanto temía.

-Kagome – _Ella toma sus manos y las entrelazas entre la suyas_ –Ya es tiempo de que te marches –

 _Ella abre sus ojos de la impresión que siente, no esperaba tanta sinceridad en sus palabras, eran frías, directas y sin una pizca de sentimientos en ellas, era como si Sesshomaru desease que todo terminara, no lucharía por ella, dejaría todo así por nomas. Kagome trato de reprimir las lagrimas, pero le fue casi imposible, la mirada ambarina de su ahora pareja se lo decía todo. El no la quería cerca, y eso le dolía hasta lo más profundo en el alma, suelta sus manos con lentitud para después lanzarle una mirada llena de impotencia y dolor._

-¿Por qué? –

-Por ti –

 _Ella abre sus ojos sorprendida, se voltea para verlo nuevamente, chocolate con dorado inmediatamente se encuentran, no dudan en demostrar todo sentimientos que sienten uno por el otro, ambas miradas parecen hablarse entre si, ninguno de los dos necesitaba palabras para decirse todo lo que sienten, solo bastaba con verse a los ojos y de una vez ambos podían descifrarse con tanta seguridad._

-¿Eso quiere decir que tu…? – _El asiente con tranquilidad para después girarse sobre sus talones y comenzar a caminar hacia el vacio, una inconsciente sonrisa se dibuja en el corazón de la azabache, los sentimientos del demonio sus puros como lo suyos, el la amaba a ella, y ella lo amaba a el, no existía prueba suficiente como para que alguien dijese lo contrario._

 _Sesshomaru se detiene a varios metros lejos de ella._

-Esta noche – _Kagome puede escucharlo con atención, podía notarse con facilidad como su amante miraba con determinación la luna menguante que esa noche los estaba arrullando con su suave brillo._

 _Ella intenta reprimir las lagrimas, el se estaba despidiendo de ella, puede notarlo en sus ojos, esta noche seria la ultima en la que se vieran._

-Espera – _Ella se acerca con rapidez a el para tomarlo fuertemente de la manga de su kimono, el la mira atento, esperando a que la azabache terminara su frase_ -¿Esta es nuestra despedida? – _Sesshomaru no dice nada, solo voltea la mirada para no ver esos ojos tan llenos de esperanza, esperando a que el dijese lo contrario._

-Si –

 _Su respuesta es tan seca que no involucra ni un solo sentimiento en ella, Kagome lentamente se suelta del pequeño agarre que ella misma ejercía, mira una última vez a los ojos a Sesshomaru para irse._

 _Se acerca hasta su oído para susurrarle un tranquilo adiós y darle un pequeño beso en esta, sonríe falsamente para después alejarse lentamente de el._

 _-Adiós –Sesshomaru se queda mirándola quieto hasta que su silueta se hacía más pequeña constante mas se alejaba -Te amo…- En todo momento no dejo su careta de frialdad, siempre la mantuvo consigo, la silueta de Kagome se disolvió en el camino, ya no pudo divisar bien su rastro, seguramente en este momento ya estaría cerca de su aldea para pronto marcharse a su época… Para siempre._

 _ **No es un adiós… Es solo un hasta luego… Kagome.**_

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Algún día debía abrir sus ojos, no estaría eternamente atrapada en sus sueños por él, aunque lo negase amar, por muy tonta que fuera, por aquella estúpida despedida de otoño, cada noche ella lo lloraba y lo maldecía en voz baja, maldecía el amarlo, y más que todo amar y no ser amado. El no estaba a su lado, no porque no quisiera si no… Que lo de ellos no estaba permitido, y por más que lo desease y repitiera su nombre el no vendría a ella…_

* * *

 _ **Kagome.**_

 _ **Tokio**_

 _ **Templo Higurashi.**_

 _ **Cinco años después de la muerte de Naraku…**_

* * *

Y de la nada te despiertas, busca con la mirada algo que te pueda servir de escusa para no levantarte de la cama y seguir en aquel camino de ensueño que tanto amas, deseas siempre estar a su lado, aunque de antemano sabes que es imposible tenerlo en la realidad, por eso buscas su protección a través de aquellos recuerdos vagos, los que están en tu mente y que nunca se irán.

Sientes ganas de llorar de nuevo, a tu cabeza llegan nuevamente aquella tarde de otoño en la que le dijiste adiós para siempre, golpeas la cama y aprieta tus dientes para intentar suprimir las lágrimas y obligarlas a no salir, pero estas de alguna forma terminan venciéndote y cedes al llanto .Te levantas con pereza, no miras el reloj, estas tan perdidas en tus pensamientos que no te has dado cuenta que ya es tarde y alguien está esperando por ti en la sala.

Secas tus lágrimas, entras al cuarto de baño, sales, te alistas y bajas como si nada en ese momento importara, vez un espejo e inmediatamente vas a mirarte; con horror puedes ver las huellas que el tiempo ha dejado en ti, intentas cubrir las ojeras con un poco de maquillaje, te sueltas el cabello, pintas tus labios… Pero eso solo hará cambiar tu apariencia, sabes que por dentro aun sigues rota y eso es algo que no tiene arreglo.

Dibujas en tu rostro la mas falsa sonrisa que se te pueda ocurrir, intentas volver a recupera el brillo en tus ojos, pero estos ya están demasiados opacos y mal gastados, sueltas un suspiró de resinación y terminas de bajar las escaleras, de inmediato vez una pequeña silueta, sonríes de corazón y te acercas al pequeño, lo abrazas y le susurras un buenos días antes d comenzar a irte.

Sales a la calle tomada de la mano del pequeño, lo miras y una vez más te quedas paralizada ante el parecido físico de él y su padre, no puedes evitar llorar, el pequeño te mira y te abraza.

-¿Por qué lloras? –me pregunta con esa tierna mirada que no soy capaz de seguir mintiendo y termino acariciando sus mejillas y contándole la verdad.

-Por nada –Le miento descaradamente, el me mira con esos ojitos azabaches, soy incapaz de odiarlo, se parece mucho a él, pero no por eso debo despreciarlo –Solo estoy algo cansada, vamos es hora de que vayas a la escuela, además… Hatari ha estado preguntando por ti –Notas con ternura como esas mejillas pálidas terminan poniéndose de un color rojo carmín, sueltas una pequeña risa que te hace sorprenderte a ti misma.

Terminas por seguir caminando entre la multitud que no notas que ya llegaste al colegio donde, sueltas otro suspiro y terminas por dejarlo en la entrada de ingreso.

-Kori -El pequeño te mira y con sus dos manitas tomas tus mejillas y las acaricia.

No puedes evitar que eso te traigas recuerdos de él, reprimes las lagrimas una vez mas y terminas poniendo una de tus mejores sonrisas.

-Mama –Oigo su voz tan profunda y a la vez tan infantil, le acaricio su cabellera plateada, -No llores por mi papa –Te sorprendes, lo miras y tratas de articular cualquier pretexto para salir ilesa, tratas de cambiar tu semblante, pero es inútil al final terminas cediendo a la tristeza.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Le preguntas confundida, el nunca conoció a su padre, esa noche en la que se despidieron te olvidaste de comentarle que en tu vientre se estaba gestando el fruto de aquellas entregas de pasión.

Vez con amor como te sonríe, no puedes evitar volver a compararlo con él, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su carácter, Kori heredo los bellos rasgos de él.

-El me lo dijo –Contesta.

-¿Cuándo? –Le preguntas de nuevo ansiosa, te haces ilusiones, crees que él está cerca, pero no es así, tu mente de hace reaccionar y te dice que él debe estar quinientos años atrás en el pasado y probablemente ahora este muerto.

-En un sueño –Te dice –Lo vi a noche, me dijo que pronto volveremos a estar con él y… -Te quedas paralizada esperando que termine –No le gustan las lagrimas –Vez como finaliza para después escuchar que el timbre de la campana suena y Kori se tiene que ir, lo despides con un suave beso en la frente.

Sin darte cuenta la alegría vuelve a ti, pones tu mejor cara, y sonríes con tanto entusiasmo que te olvidas por un momento de la tristeza y te vas a tu casa, tarareas una suave melodía en tus labios, _Futari No Kimoshi,_ te paras por un momento en una heladería, te sientas y ordenas.

* * *

 _-¿lo recuerdas Sesshomaru? –_

 _-¿Qué? –_

 _-¿Cuándo me pediste que fuera tuya? –_

 _-Si –_

 _-¿te arrepientes de eso? –_

 _-No –_

 _-¿Por qué?, -_

 _-Simple, solo busque a la indicada para mi, y esa eras tú –_

 _-¿Cómo lo sabes? –_

 _-Solo lo se Miko tonta –_

 _-Gracias –_

 _-¿Por qué? –_

 _-Por ser yo a quien escogieras –_

* * *

Nuevamente despiertas de aquel recuerdo.

Miras a la mesa y ves un helado a medio derretir, lo tomas y lo pruebas, e inmediatamente el sabor del chocolate inunda y llena tus papilas gustativas de sabor tan rico lleno de maní y un poco de avellana.

Terminas, pagas y te vas sin decir nada.

Vuelves a salir a la calle e inmediatamente te confundes entre la gente para después dar tu paso perdido.

De lo que no te das cuentas es que alguien te observa desde lejos, la pequeña curva que llevas en sus labios es reconocida como una pequeña sonrisa de nostalgia es sus muy finos labios, su corta cabellera negra es mecida suavemente con el viento y sus ojos azabaches se tornan dorados por unos pocos segundos.

El camina y te sigue y tu ni cuenta te das, por pura impresión volteas hacia atrás, abres tus ojos de la impresión al verlo allí parado, te das cuenta de que no ha cambiado nada, su larga melena plateada sigue intacta, las marcas magenta en sus mejillas, la luna menguante en su frente, la finas facciones siguen allí, pero de lo que más te sorprende es ver esos soles mirándote con ternura, con amor...

Cierras tus ojos por dos segundos los frotas y al volver a abrirlos te das cuenta de que solo fue una ilusión, busca con la mirada algún indicio que te dijese lo contrario, pero solo vez a un hombre, esta a espaldas de ti, lleva un traje negro, habla por teléfono y se le nota muy molesto, pero lo que te llama la atención es su cabello, es negro ébano, te acercas a él y lo tomas por el hombro, lo volteas bruscamente, ruegas a kami por eso que acabas de ver, no fuese una simple ilusión.

Y te das cuenta de que estas en un error, no es la persona a quien buscabas.

-Lo lamento tanto –Te disculpas de la manera más estúpida y tonta que encuentras, vez con asombro que el señor en frente suyo no parece molesto, pero si notas como su semblante esta serio y sin ninguna expresión, otro indico que te hace recordarlo.

-¿Disculpe, puedo ayudarla en algo? –Te quedas de piedra al escucharlo hablar, su voz te suena tan conocida pero a la vez tan diferente, te sonrojas de la vergüenza que sientes, cubres tu rostro con las palmas de tus manos, emites una pequeña risilla nerviosa y levantas la mirada para verlo.

Te sorprende al ver que sus ojos eran azules, de un tono azul zafiro… _No dorados, como tantos esperabas ver._

-Discúlpeme, la verdad creo que lo confundí con alguien más –Suspiras en silencio y comienzas a alejarte sin decir nada, le das la espalda esperando a que el no te siguiese, pero fue todo lo contrario.

-Espere –Te detienes al escuchar su voz, volteas a mirarlo por un momento, tu mirada y la de él se cruzan por breves segundos, y te da la impresión de ver cambiar esos zafiros por soles hechos de oro por algunos segundo.

-Si –Tratas de no sonar nerviosa pero en cualquier momento tu careta se va a caer y tu ni cuenta te das.

-¿Déjeme acompañarla hacia su casa?, su estado no se nota muy bien –Te muerdes el labio inferior tratando de no ceder y luego te das cuenta de que esto puede ser una trampa.

-Espere… ¿No está tratando de seducirme? –Le dices lo más estúpido que se te puede ocurrir, inmediatamente deseas no haber dicho eso, pero ya es tarde, notas como una cara de _Si que eres tonta niña_ se postra en su rostro.

-No se alague así misma –Te dice al momento de ver como cruzaba sus brazos –Yo solo quería ser amable y acompañarla hasta su casa, ¿Sabe?, su estado actual no se ve muy bien –Te dice de la forma más sarcástica que pueda haber.

Inmediatamente sueltas un suspiro y cedes a que este desconocido te acompañe, el camino hacia casa jamás se te había hecho tan largo, mirabas con curiosidad al hombre en frente de ti, notas con asombro que sus rasgos son similares a los de aquel demonio sin escrúpulos que un día conociste.

-Disculpe por ser tan brusco, ¿Pero hay algo inusual en mi cara? - ¡Que te parta un rayo!, el chico te descubrió mirándolo, sientes como la sangre se te sube a la cabeza y te sonrojas de inmediato.

-No-No lo siento… Pero como ya le había dicho antes, usted me parece muy parecido a alguien –Le dices dejando salir a flote algunos de mis sentimientos de melancolía y tristeza.

-Oh… ¿Un amante quizás? –Te pregunta con esa mirada llena de cinismo, no tardas en acabar en risas y sueltas algunas incoherencias -Me disculpo si dije algo indebido –Puedes escuchar un pequeño suspiro escaparse de sus labios.

-No, no está bien… Lo necesitaba, hace mucho que no me rio de esta forma, muchas gracias –Le sonríes de la manera más estúpida que puedas ver.

Puedes ver una pequeña curva delinearse en sus labios, casi como una inexistente sonrisa – ¿Hace cuanto? –Te pregunta y yo no logras entenderlo muy bien, lo miras confundida y el te la devuelve -¿Hace cuanto que no sonríes? –Te quedas callada, el silencio se vuelve presente.

-No lo sé –Sueltas después de unos largos minuto de camino.

El te mira seriamente, para después indicarte que ya llegaste a casa, le sonríes agradecida, ves como el asiente y se va sin decirte nada.

-Espera –

-Si –

-¿Cómo sabes donde vivo? –Miras el templo, el cual está completamente vacío porque tu madre ya no está y tú hermano tampoco.

Notas como te devuelve la sonrisa.

-Solo lo sé… Kagome –Abres y cierras los ojos sorprendida, pero al momento de volver a abrirlos te das cuenta de que ya no hay nadie contigo, sueltas un suspiro de resignación y entras al templo sin decir nada.

Al llegar dentro lo primero que haces es echarte a comer algo que estaba en el refrigerador esperando por ti, te recuesta en el sofá y cierras tus ojos queriendo volver a los brazos de Morfeo y soñar para siempre con el mundo tan anhelado por ella, deseas con todas tus fuerzas volver a soñar con aquel implacable demonio, es tanto tu afán que ruegas a los Kami –Samas del cielo y lo haces una y otra vez hasta caer completamente dormida y perdida en tu propio mundo.

 _Kagome._

* * *

Entre abres los ojos por breves segundos, no te has fijado en la noción del tiempo, no te has dado cuenta que llevas mas cinco horas dormida, frotas tus ojos y te estiras con pereza, hace tanto tiempo que no disfrutabas el caer en un sueño tan profundo como lo hiciste.

Miras el reloj y te das cuenta que es tarde.

Tomas tu teléfono para hacer una llamada cuando notas con desesperación que la puerta se abre, suspiras aliviada y dejas caer tu móvil al suelo.

-Kori –Sueltas su nombre casi en inexistente susurro, el te mira con confusión –P-perdona, perdí completamente la noción de tiempo que olvide llamar a Shiori y… -Te quedas completamente callada al sentir sus pequeños bracitos arrullarte en un abrazo maternal, lo es tan deseado por ti que te dejas sucumbir y terminas recostando nuevamente el sofá y te dejas acariciar por tu hijo.

-¿Sabes que mi padre puede verte a través de mis ojos? –Abres los ojos de la sorpresa, todo este tiempo, todos esos malditos cinco años… El., el… Te podido ver a ti y tu no a él, sientes la tristeza y la rabia abarcarte, pero todo eso se queda atrás al ver los ojos de tu hijo cambiar de la madera a un intenso dorado –Dice que no le gusta verte llorar –Secos las dos lagrimas que en ese momento caían por mis mejillas.

Te levantas con torpeza para tomar con desesperación los pequeños hombros de tu hijo, sientes miedo de preguntar, miedo de que creer que esto es solo uno de tantos engaños, tu cabeza te da tantas vueltas, te preguntas como es posible que esto este sucediendo, tientas a la suerte preguntándole una y otra vez la misma pregunta.

-Kori… Hijo, escúchame… Tu padre, -Reprimes una vez más la lagrimas –Dime si tu padre… ¿El también puede escucharme? –Lo ves asentir con seguridad, se acerca a ti y posa su manita en tu mejilla, sueltas una pequeña risa nerviosa, era lo más extraño que había experimentado en su muy corta vida.

Sientes una insaciable alegría inundar tu pecho, sonríes y tu mirada vuelve a retomar aquel brillo perdido.

- _Sesshomaru –_ Sientes un increíble cosquilleo en tu vientre, hace tanto tiempo que de tus labios no sale ese nombre -¿Me escuchas? –Estas nerviosa, tocas las mejillas de tu hijo con ternura esperando su respuesta.

Kori sonríe y asiente –Mi padre dice que si -Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se te escapa y dejas escapar lagrimas, no de tristeza, no de melancolía… Si no de felicidad.

-Sesshomaru… Hace tanto tiempo que… ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Le preguntas, esperas, ansiosa su respuesta.

-Padre dice que está bien –Tu hijo se llena de tanto orgullo y tu lo miras con amor -No le gusta que llores –Sonríes sin que te des cuenta, te acercas y abrazas a Kori.

-Dime Sesshomaru… ¿Dónde estás? –Un silencio se hace presente en la habitación, esperas la respuesta del demonio, pero no sabes cuando este por venir.

-El esta… -De la nada notas como el color dorado de los ojos de Kori se vuelven opacos y retoman el mismo color ébano de antes, notas con preocupación cómo sus pequeñas piernas flaquean y el intenta hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse en pie -…Padre, el ya no está… Ya no puedo oírlo, creo que… He perdido mi conexión con el–Notas como tu hijo cae al suelo, intentas ayudarlo, pero él se resiste.

No pasan ni dos minutos cuando sientes el agarre de Kori más débil y hay aprovechas para tomarlo entre tus brazos y arrullarlo.

-Shh, tranquilo, quizás tu padre ha hecho todo lo posible por conectarse con nosotros, debemos esperar y rogar a Kami-sama que tu padre pueda… -

-Mama –

-Si –

-No digas nada, has silencio –Sueltas otro suspiro tratando de calmar todo lo que sientes en esos momento, pasas por alto lo dicho por tu hijo, lo miras y le das una suave caricia en la cabeza, lo despides y subes a tu recamara con el alma colgando de un hilo.

Cierras la puerta con llave e inmediatamente te tiras en la cama…

- _¿Por qué?_ –Te dices a ti misma mirando el techo de tu remara, tus ojos se notan melancólicos y deprimentes, aprietas las sabanas y muerdes tus dientes, estas enojada y lo peor de todo es que no sabes a quien culpar por tu repentino enfado.

 _Solo quiero verte una vez más… Sesshomaru._

Cierras tus ojos en menos tiempo te quedas profundamente dormida.

* * *

 _Narración normal._

 _ **Tokio.**_

 _ **Templo Higurashi… 12. Am**_

* * *

El cielo se llena de estrellas, cada una de ellas es vista por miles de ciudadanos que habitan el mundo, pero entre ellos hay dos espectadores especiales. Uno de ellos está en frente del templo sagrado, en sus manos lleva una pequeña rosa blanca, que simboliza a la pureza, la pureza del corazón de su amada, el esta vestido con kimono blanco y un obi amarillo que sostiene el mismo y evita que la prenda se caiga. Su mirada ámbar se postra en la luna menguante que cuelga del cielo, la mira ocultando su melancolía.

 _Ya es hora querido amigo mío._

-Lo sé –Su cabellera negra es mecida con suavidad por la brisa nocturna.

 _Es hora de que nuestra hembra este con nosotros._

-Yako –

 _Si_

 _-_ Cierra la boca –Susurra el demandando frialdad en su voz –Odio que me digas lo que tengo que hacer –Sesshomaru se muestra enfadado, pero por fuera su careta de frialdad se mantiene intacta y gélida, lista para asustar a cualquier humano que se le atraviese -No es tiempo aun de que lo sepa, eso podría matarla –

 _¡No me importa lo que digas!, quiero que ella este de nuevo con nosotros, he esperado suficiente… ¿Qué acaso no la deseas?_

-Deja de ser impertinente y mantén la boca cerrada –Le advierto ignorando su pregunta, soy cauteloso de no caer en sus prejuicios, si lo hago estoy seguro que en este momento estuviese cavando mi propia tumba, estoy siendo precavido, no quiero llegar a obligarme a encerrar a Yako en su celda, una que está especialmente encadenada en un rincón sumida a una interminable oscuridad, donde el caos y terror predominan en la tierra de la oscuridad y el desastre.

 _Eso quiero verlo._

¡Oh!, me está desafiando, Yako sabe perfectamente que en este mismo momento puedo obligarlo a viajar a lo más profundo de la oscuridad en mi mente y encerrarlo en su celda. Sonrió ante su insolencia, el muy estúpido ha tenido la decencia de osar en desafiarme, pero que se puede hacer, después de todo Yako es parte de mí como yo soy parte de él.

-Vámonos de aquí –Le digo dando un salto al aire e inmediatamente emprendo vuelo hacia el cielo, en menos de lo que se espera, Sesshomaru desaparece su silueta en la luna en donde es tragado por una especie de vórtice mágico.

Después de que todo eso pasara, la rosa blanca que él llevaba en sus manos cayo con delicadeza al suelo, esta es arrastrada por el viento y llevada a un lugar en específico.

 _Solo espera un poco mas… Kagome, en poco tiempo tu y yo volveremos a estar unidos._

* * *

 ** _Continuara..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sengoku, palacio de Oeste, unos meses antes de la partida, 8: 45 Pm.**_

* * *

 _ **Sesshomaru.**_

* * *

 _Los recuerdos son tan valiosos para todos, ellos traían consigo maravillosos momentos de tiempos pasados, tan llenos de alegría, paz, amor y mágicos e inolvidables momentos que nunca podría olvidar. Pero el, prefería no recordar, su pasado, era algo de lo que estaba más que cerrado, odiaba que su mente invocara los sucesos de guerras sangrientas y asesinatos incontrolables, tantas vidas desperdiciadas por la codicia de un solo ser._

* * *

Sientes el suave viento nocturno juguetear con tus cabellos y golpear con la mayor suavidad tu rostro, te sientes tan tranquilo y lleno de serenidad y completa paz, tu mente se mantiene tranquila y segura, aunque es un demás decir que tu rostro se sigue mostrando frio e indiferente. Estas parado en una roca lo bastante alta como para que tu figura completa se destaque en el estanque cristalino que está delante de ti, miras tu reflejo y te quedas perplejo por algunos segundos observándote, te das cuenta de que ya no eres el mismo, que has cambiado, y todo eso se lo debes a la Miko futurista.

Desde que empezó a acompañarte, pensaste que ella no duraría mucho contigo, cuando la encontraste la viste débil e inservible, tu mente te hizo creer que al ser ella tan frágil moriría muy fácilmente en la primera batalla, sabias de antemano que no sabía nada de lucha con espada y mucho menos podía manejar bien el carcaj y ese arco que siempre estaban con ella, pensaste que la batalla estaba más que perdida con ella a tu lado, la tratabas con tanta indiferencia y frialdad, la humillabas, la despreciabas solo por su naturaleza humana. Pero todo eso cambio cuando decidiste ayudarla, en ese instante deseabas tanto deshacerte de ella, que aceptaste la petición de ayudarle a pelear. Le enseñaste lo necesario como para defenderse sola, la ayudaste a controlar su energía, ella aprendió lo bastante rápido contigo, el arte de la espada y el combate a mano limpia: Te sorprendiste al ver que en menos de lo que esperabas, esa débil sacerdotisa ya no estaba más, en su ausencia estaba una joven guerrera que luchaba hasta el final por lo que deseaba.

Pero aunque no quieras admitirlo, sabes muy bien que tu corazón se fue ablandando mas con ella a tu lado, siempre estaba contigo, te hablaba y tú la ignorabas, pero con el tiempo fuiste bajado aquellos muros que te impedían llevar una mejor relación con ella. Su sonrisa, esa cosa a la que tu creías que solo era algo estúpido, llego a convertirse en tu mayor debilidad, sus ojos, esos lindos pozos de madera, tu caíste rendido ante esa mirada suplicante de afecto, de cariño… Y sobre todo de amor.

Estuviste a su lado tres años, tres años en los que la búsqueda de Naraku parecía imposible, pero no lograble, nada era un problema para ti, excepto aquella mirada de madera y esa sonrisa llena de tanta vida y alegría, por un momento te hacía creer que no existía nada más hermoso que aquella sonrisa. Pero luego tu mente y tu lado menos racional salían a flote y te hacían volver a la realidad.

Hasta ahora.

Hasta ahora que ella aun permanecía contigo.

Hasta ahora que estaba dispuesta a esperarte el tiempo que fuera necesario para que la aceptaras, sabias demás que ella solo quería que la vieras con otros ojos, que no la siguieses viendo como si fuese un humano mas.

- _Sesshomaru_ –Sentiste su presencia desde lejos, no te moviste ni un poco de donde estabas, pero escuchabas atentamente a lo que decía.

No le respondiste.

 _-¿Podría hablar contigo?_ –Te sentiste por un momento extraño, ese tono dulce combinado con un poco de melancolía te hizo dudar unos segundos si en verdad era ella la que te estaba hablando.

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ –Gruñiste lo bastante fuerte.

La viste y sentiste su nerviosismo crecer de un momento a otro, no te arrepentiste, pero si volteaste a verla, notaste como la tristeza estaba en esos ojos, por algún motivo quisiste doblegarte ante ella y pedirle disculpas, culpaste a tu bestia por ser tan sentimental.

Notas como la tristeza se va para darle paso al enojo, vez como muerde su labio inferior y cruza sus brazos molesta, te ríes internamente por lo tonta que se ve.

 _-¡Eres un idiota!_ –Te insulta, pero tú solo la vez con diversión, era bastante entretenido hacerla enojar, que casi siempre lo hacías a diario – _No se para que me molesto con esto, pero_ … - Sientes como se le escapa un pequeño suspiro – No _sé, ni porque hago esto, si siempre voy a terminar así contigo, ¿Sabes que, Sesshomaru? , muérete de hambre si eso quieres, pero yo no pienso seguir esta ridícula conversación_ –Termina molesta.

Quisiste reírte por su infantilismo, la Miko era bastante insolente y a la vez tan divertida, ella sabía de antemano que tú no necesitabas comer, por ahora, pero en este momento no te era necesario, sientes de nuevo esa extraña sensación en el pecho que tanto desconoces.

 _-¿Sabes una cosa, Miko?_ –Sueltas al momento en que ella ya comenzaba a caminar para marcharse.

 _-¿Qué?_ –Dice bastante molesta.

Dibujas en tus labios una pequeña curva, casi como una inexistente sonrisa, la vez, abrir sus ojos sorprendida, sabias que era la primera vez que ella te ve sonreír, de un salto bajas de la roca y te colocas delante de ella.

 _-Kagome_ –La oyes tartamudear, alzas una ceja como interpretando a que era lo que se refería, vez como te mira con nerviosismo y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas – _Mi nombre Sesshomaru, Kagome, te lo he dicho siento de veces pero tu…_ -

- _Cierra la boca_ –Siseas con diversión.

- _Eres un tonto, no tengo porque hacer caso ¿Lo sabes?_ –Vez de nuevo esa sonrisa que te regocija el estomago, sientes a tu bestia querer salir y tomar el completo control de tu cuerpo, pero se lo impides, quieres que el que viva este momento seas tú y no el.

Ignoras ese estúpido insulto hacia a ti, y te acercas a ella, lo suficiente como para sonrojarla y hacer que se sienta bastante nerviosa con tu cercanía a ella.

- _Ka-go-me_ – Se siente bien decir su nombre, _Estrella_ … Ella es conocida como estrella, una muy linda y divertida estrella, con ese penetrable olor a lavanda y lluvia, pero con ese tercer olor que te es bastante desconocido. Vez como sus ojos se abren de la impresión.

Sientes el olor nervioso Salir de sus poros, la miras y ella hace lo mismo.

- _Sesshomaru_ –Es un susurro apenas escuchado por ti -… _Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre_ – Un pequeño sonrojo nace en sus mejillas.

- _Estrella_ –Murmuras con tanta tranquilidad, el rostro de Kagome es llenado por la confusión y la duda.

 _-¿Ugh?_ –

Guardas silencios por algunos segundos, miras la luna, esta es llena y por lo tanto deja que sus rayos se penetren en Kagome, se ve tan hermosa, y al momento intentas retirar lo dicho, piensas que es un error, y quieres remendarlo.

- _Kagome, es conocida como estrella_ –Mencionas dándole la espalda, sientes el ánimo de ella caerse – _Es mejor que te vayas, es tarde. No quiero que llegues tarde a tu entrenamiento_ –Suenas tan frio y calculador.

- _Seguro, Sesshomaru… Pero antes_ –En un movimiento impredecible no pudiste deducir cuando ella se acerco a ti, acerco tu rostro al tuyo y beso la comisura de tus labios, por un momento la miraste confundido, no sabías que era lo que estaba haciendo, esa pequeña muestra dé afecto por parte de ella solo dura tres segundos, pero es lo suficiente como para despertar tu curiosidad.

Las mejillas de Kagome están sonrosadas, el olor a vergüenza y pena llega a tu nariz, parpadeas una vez y luego te acercas a ella.

- _¿Qué fue eso?_ –Preguntas.

- _Un beso_ –Te responde tranquilamente.

 _-¿Beso?_ –Vuelves a preguntar.

- _Sí, ¿no sabes lo que es, cierto?_ –Pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, tú la miras de nuevo con confusión.

- _No seas estúpida, claro que se que es un beso_ –Te enojas con facilidad, pero aun mantienes la calma en tu rostro sin ninguna pizca de emoción – _Me refiero sí, eso es un beso humano_ –Mascullas.

Ella lleva su dedo índice hacia su boca y se queda pensativa por algunos segundos.

- _Mm si, podría decirse_ –Menciona ella pensativa - _¿Los besos Youkai son diferentes?_ –Pregunta mirándote fijamente, te quedas unos cuantos segundos perplejo mirando esos orbes chocolate, el olor a lavanda y lluvia te invaden, eso hace que nuevamente Yako intente salir.

- _Si_ –Tu respuesta es seca y no involucras sentimiento alguno.

 _-¿Cómo son?_ –La pregunta es tan inocente que hace que una sonrisa de las mas sádicas se dibuje en tu rostro, por tu mente circula la idea de enseñarle, pero desistes por un segundó al momento de verla caminar unos centímetros hacia ti.

- _Diferentes_ –Reaccionas y contestas.

- _¿Cómo?_ –Pregunta mientras te toma desprevenido por el hombro.

 _-Solo, diferentes… No preguntes más_ –Te sientes tan confundido que por un momento la idea de salir volando y dejarla hablando sola no estaría mal, pero nuevamente Yako lo impide lanzándote un fuerte ladrido.

-¿ _Es algo malo?_ –

- _No_ –

- _¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no me enseñas? No pierdes nada_ –Menciona mordiéndose el labio inferior, vez como lleva sus dos manos hacia detrás de su espalda, la miras con indiferencia tratando de hacerla entrar en razón y hacerle desistir de esa estúpida idea, pero sabes que no será así, ella seguiría insistiendo y para su mala suerte eso no pararía hasta que cedieras.

- _No_ –

 _-¿Por qué?_ –Ahora su tono de voz cambia a uno de insolencia.

No respondes, sabes que solo vas a alimentar más su curiosidad, y por alguna razón tú no tenías ningún motivo para hablarle y responder esas estúpidas preguntas.

- _Vamos Sesshomaru, dime ¿Por qué no puedes mostrármelo?_ –Con cada palabra salida de su boca ella se acercaba mas a ti - _¿Acaso te doy asco?_ –Puedes escuchar como el tono de su voz cae y se quiebra, mientras vez como sus cabellos azabaches caen sobre su frente tapando sus ojos.

Te enojas, por supuesto que tú no le tenía asco, si así fuera, jamás hubiera permitido que te besara.

 _-Idiota, si te tuviera asco, jamás te hubiera permitido besarme_ –Confiesas con una maldita mirada llena de una pequeña chispa brillante, te sientes raro, una nueva sensación nace en tu estomago, no sabes que hacer, y la estúpida sonrisa en la cara de Kagome no te ayuda mucho, ya que aumenta más esa maldita sensación que te es demasiado desconocida.

- _Tienes razón… ¿Pero…?… -_

La callas, repitiendo la misma acción que ella hizo minutos atrás, pero esta vez te aseguras que no sea corto, quieres que la estancia de saborear su boca sea más duradera y un poco más placentera. Sabes que esta es una nueva experiencia para ti, pero aun así mueves tus labios de una manera experta y algo brusca, ya que no estás acostumbrado a ser suave, muerdes su labio inferior lastimándola, inmediatamente el sabor de su sangre llega a tu boca, lo succionas con devoción, el sabor metálico y salado de sangre de Kagome despierta un extraño deseo en ti, lo que hace que te detengas siendo bastante brusco.

- _¿Pasa algo?_ –La miras y notas como de su boca emerge un pequeño hilo de sangre, te acercas a ella y la atrás hacia a ti, la abrazas y acaricias su pelo con suavidad, Kagome se queda perpleja ante tus caricias, pero poco a poco se deja hacer en ti.

Te acercas a su oído y le susurras un pequeño lo siento, para después alejarla un poco y acercar tu rostro al de ella.

- _Es mejor que te vayas Kagome, si continuas aquí… Podría hacer algo que no quiero hacer_ –Tratas de alejarte pero la pequeña mano de ella te lo impide, sientes el esfuerzo que hace para que no te vayas, te quedas quieto y la esperas.

- _Sesshomaru_ –Te suplica, apenas volteas a verla y vez como se hipnotiza con tu mirada y tú con la de ella - _Nadie ha dicho que pares, continua_ –Abres tus ojos de la sorpresa.

Sientes una desconocida electricidad recorrerte, el aroma de la excitación inunda tus fosas nasales, tratas de reprimir ese loco impulso que te produce Yako.

- _No sabes lo que dices_ –Siseas con frialdad – _Solo te dejas llevar por el momento_ –De un momento a otro te sueltas de ese agarre.

 _-¡No! no es así_ –Ella corre y se pone delante de ti, te sorprende su acción, la miras y ella hace lo mismo, vez la tristeza impregnada en sus ojos, junto a un toque de melancolía _– Eh tratado por todos los medios de decírtelo, pero tú eres un cabezota que no presta atención a lo que digo… Yo_ -De sus ojos escapan unas lágrimas.

 _-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto Kagome? A este Sesshomaru no le gusta que anden con rodeos –_

Todo se queda en silencio por unos minutos, minutos en los cuales los dos se observan con devoción.

 _-Te amo, Sesshomaru_ –

Y de la nada te quedas completamente mudo, no tienes nada que decir, estas sorprendido por aquella repentina confesión, tu mente está en blanco y no sabes que hacer en esos momentos, de repente llegan a tu mente todo lo que viviste a su lado, los encuentros, las noches solitarias donde ella te contaba todo de su vida, de su madre, su abuelo, su hermano, su padre, su época, sus amigos, sus sueños y esperanzas e ilusiones de niña.

- _Mientes_ –Escupes fríamente – _Tu aun amas al hibrido, solo te sientes confundida conmigo a tu lado_ –

- _No, es verdad. Mis sentimientos cambiaros Sesshomaru, pero yo no amo a Inuyasha, el es parte de mi pasado y quiero forjar un futuro donde el no este. Y quiero que en ese futuro estés… Tú, allí a mi lado –_

 _-Miko, ya es tarde. Vete a descansar, mañana continuaremos con esto_ –Cortas de repente sus palabras, vez como sus ojos se quiebran y de estos comienza a emerger lágrimas, quizás se siente rechazada.

- _¡Eres un tonto!, ¡Que mas necesitas para darte cuenta de no que miento!, ¡De que me eh enamorado de ti!_ –Escuchas sus gritos llenos de resentimiento - _¡Te amo Sesshomaru!, ¡Nadie podrá cambiar eso!_ –Kagome siente que ya no puede más, con el corazón roto, le dirige una última mirada al ambarino llena de amargura, para después irse corriendo lejos de allí.

La vez correr hacia los pasillos, de sus ojos brotan gruesas lágrimas, los sollozos que emite los puedes escuchar a la perfección, te sientes culpable, y vas tras ella, notas como en un movimiento brusco Kagome resbala y se golpea en el costado quedando levemente herida. Te acercas, pero ella al notar que ibas hacia donde estaba, comienza a gritarte que te alejes, tú no haces caso y en un movimiento rápido e impredecible la tomas en tus brazos y la llevas a tu habitación. La dejas sobre la cama y tú te vas a un sillón cerca de esta.

Escuchas como los sollozos se vuelven más fuertes, te acercas y te recuestas a su lado, la atraes y la besas, ella no corresponde y trata de alejarte, pero sabe que es inútil, dado que tú eres mucho más fuerte y la sostienes.

Minutos después ella se deja vencer y termina cediendo ante ti.

La acaricias suavemente, la desnudas con lentitud, la besas y te das cuenta de todo lo que esa mujer hace en ti, sientes que te has ablandado demasiado con ella a tu lado, pero eso no impide que sientas ese deseo de protegerla de todo.

Lentamente la haces tuya, a través de caricias y besos, los esparces alrededor de todo su cuerpo, la sientes gemir llena de placer. Ella también de desnuda, te toca, te besa, te ama. Haces lo mismo, pero tienes cuidado de no lastimarla, lentamente entras en ella, la sientes llorar de dolor, la besas para calmarla, al final el dolor pasa y con movimientos sumamente precisos, Kagome termina siendo tuya, solamente tuya.

- _Mía_ –Le susurras un vez tocando la cima del cielo y volviendo a bajar.

Ella hace lo mismo contigo, pero en una acción diferente – _Tú también, eres mío_ –

- _Kagom_ e –

* * *

Sesshomaru comienza a abrir sus ojos, siente el aroma del viento mezclarse con la tierra, se da cuenta de que ya los recuerdos terminaron y que el hechizo ya había llegado a su fin, se levanta de la copa del árbol y de un solo salto baja.

-Sesshomaru-Sama, que bien que ya despertara –Jaken salía a recibirle después de varias lunas de estar dormido, por fin su amo despertaba.

El aludido no respondió, solo se limito a mirar hacia el horizonte, ya es tarde, los últimos rayos del solo se han comenzado a esconder y eso es señal de que pronto la noche caería, y jamás en todo su vida, Sesshomaru, había esperado con desespera a que la luna saliera.

 _Es tiempo de verla, ¿No crees?_

Cállate.

 _¿Sabes una cosa?_

¿Qué quieres?

 _¡Ya me canse de esperar!, ¡Tomare el control e iré por ella!_

No puedes hacerlo.

 _¡Si puedo!_

No, no podrás, tienes que ser paciente y esperar hasta la noche, Kaniiu nos vera en el palacio.

 _No me digas, que todavía confías en esa estúpida bruja_.

Ella es la única que puede establecer el lazo entre pasado y futuro, no me queda otra opción.

 _No me fio de ella ¿Lo sabes?, no te temes a que lastime al cachorro. Puede matarlo si así lo desea._

No lo hará.

 _¿Por qué tan seguro?_

Si lo hace, pagara con la sangre de todo su clan, incluyendo a los Zorros.

 _¿No me digas?_

Yako comienza a reír, lo cual hace enfadar a Sesshomaru, este termina por encerrar a su bestia en su celda, ignora todo lo que le decía, el ambarino opto por caminar hacia la nada, necesitaba pensar con claridad.

-Sesshomaru-Sama ¿A dónde va? –Jaken se interpone en el camino del demonio, este le mira con indiferencia para después seguir caminando.

-Cuida de Rin –Fue todo lo que dijo antes de convertirse en una esfera de energía azul y desaparecer en el aire.

* * *

Kagome recién se había levantado, sentía una extraña sensación en el estomago, hacía tiempo que esos recuerdos no llegaban a su mente, no sabía el porqué, pero algo le decía que el ambarino había tenido los mismos recuerdos, era una corazonada, estaba más que segura de eso.

Deja esos pensamientos de lado para levantarse, era sábado en la mañana y tenia turno temprano, debía llamar a su madre para que cuidase de Kori unas horas, mientras ella volvía. Tal vez luego del trabajo pasara por una tienda y comprara algunos suministros y también una golosina para su hijo, ella sabía de antemano que él era muy glotón con el dulce.

Kagome se da una pequeña ducha, algo rápida, para después salir y vestirse con su típico traje de oficina, ella era una abogada, y había un caso especial hoy, tenía que atender a una pareja que en este momento estaban con sus trámites de divorcio, por suerte los papeles llegaron ayer por la tarde y no sería mucho problema hacerlos firmar. Habían acordado la cita en su oficina para el fin de semana pasado, pero dado a que tuvo algunos problemas, tuvo que cancelar y avisar que la fecha seria pautada para el siguiente sábado al mediodía.

-Buenos días amor, ¿Ya desayunaste? –Kagome le da un suave beso en la mejilla a su hijo.

-Madre –Reprocha el primogénito, este lleva sus manos hacia su mejilla y comienza a limpiarse, odiaba que su madre se mostrara tan afectuosa con él.

La azabache suspira –Sacaste el mismo carácter de tu padre, Kori –Ella niega.

-Si –

-Bueno, hoy es sábado. Mama vendrá dentro de media hora, ¿Por qué no practicas con tu lado Youkai?, seguramente a tu padre le encetaría ver que eres bueno luchando, ¿Por qué no empezar desde ahora? –Suelta una pequeña carcajada.

Kori ladea una pequeña sonrisa, le gustaba su lado humano, pero prefería más su lado Youkai. Dejando de lado su quehacer, se levanta. Su cabello azabache se ve reemplazado por un brillante platinado, sus garras comienza a crecer, los ojos caoba cambian a un intenso dorado. En las mejillas del pequeño se alinean dos rayas magentas y una péquela luna menguante morada aparece en su frente.

Kagome no puede evitar soltar otro suspiro, se acerca a su hijo y se pone a su altura – Amor trata de no meterte en problemas ¿sí? –La azabache se levanta pero no sin antes darle otro beso en la mejilla a su hijo.

-¡Madre! –Kori vuelve a limpiar su mejilla molesta.

-Regreso en la tarde, te amo –Se despide cerrando la puerta, pero antes –Por cierto, si tienes hambre y la abuela no ha llegado, hay un poco de Rameen en la cocina, ¡nos vemos! –Sonríe agitando su mano.

-También yo –Susurra Kori con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, una vez que su madre se fuera, el joven hanyou de cinco años se elevo en aire alcanzando unos cuantos metros lejos del suelo.

Se paso más de hora y media volando por toda la casa, buscaba cosas que hacer, fue al ático de la casa, encontró varios artefactos de su madre, entre ellos libros, fotografías, cartas. Le pareció bastante curioso que su madre guardara ese tipo de cosas, decidió tomar las cartas y las fotografías, las escondió en un pequeño bolso azul que tenía como mochila, después salió nuevamente afuera, estaba más que aburrido, salió a las afueras de su casa, allí encontró a su abuela, la cual ya estaba más que lista para llevárselo con ella.

-Hola, ¿Ya estás listo para irte? –El platinado asiente -¡Vaya! , todavía no dejo de sorprenderme, eres idéntico a tu padre. Pero por ahora cariño, ¿te molestaría mucho volver a tu forma humana para irnos? No es muy normal que un niño tenga esa apariencia –Naomi sonríe con diversión.

Kori bufo para después ceder, nuevamente volvió a retomar su forma humana. Su cabello platinado volvió a hacer negro, sus marcas de nacimiento desaparecieron y sus ojos retomaron su color caoba.

Nieto y abuela salieron a las afueras de la ciudad, tomando un taxi llegaron al templo Higurashi, donde les esperaba un viejo señor y adolescente de casi dieciocho años, los cuales al verlos agitaron sus manos dándoles la bienvenida a ambos.

-Querido bisnieto es un gusto volver a tenerte por aquí –El viejo abuelo Higurashi saluda, Kori a cambio da una pequeña reverencia en forma de respeto, cordialmente saluda a su tío.

-Sobrino, mírate si que has crecido, eres la copia exacta de tu madre –Lo ultimo lo murmura con sarcasmo.

-Bien, dejen al pobre -Naomi interviene con una pequeña sonrisa –Vamos adentro Kori, ya dentro nadie podrá verte, así que estas en libertad de tomar la forma que quieras –El joven azabache asiente para después pasar.

Ya una vez dentro Kori no dudo en volver a su lado Youkai, Souta se sorprendió al ver parecido de su sobrino con su cuñado, al parecer el niño tenía un toque de ambos, quien lo diría. El siempre pensó que su hermana terminaría casada con Inuyasha, su amigo orejas de perro, el cual hacia más de ocho años que no veía, se preguntaba como estaría.

-Sobrino, ¿Quieres conocer el templo? –Kori arqueo una ceja imitando la misma acción de su padre.

-No veo por qué no –El ambarino acepta.

Ambos comienza a caminar alrededor del templo Higurashi, Souta comienza por enseñarle primero la casa, la cual antes fue habitada por su madre y padre, cuando estos venían de visita. Luego lo llevo a conocer los templos sagrados, se saltaron uno, era donde se resguardaba el pozo milenario devora huesos, en el cual estaba más que prohibido entrar, Souta decide no pasar por allí, el lugar le traía malos recuerdos. Unas horas después, tío y sobrino ya habían recorrido casi todo el templo, salvo el árbol de mil años.

-Bien Kori este es… ¿Kori? –El azabache voltea buscando con la mirada a su sobrino, lo ve corriendo dirección hacia el pozo milenario, Souta no lo piensa dos veces y va en su búsqueda - ¡Kori, vuelve aquí! … ¡Regresa! –

Luego de una cansada carrera hacia el pequeño templo Souta termina abriendo la puerta, encontrando a Kori flotando a unos cuantos metros del pozo, el azabache nota la tristeza y la melancolía impregnadas en los ojitos dorados de su sobrino.

-Yo… Yo solo quería ver a mi padre, creí que si venia aquí… El tal vez… –Susurra el pequeño –Madre decía que esta era la única forma de ir hacia donde estaba el –Kori desciende y baja hacia el suelo, agacha la mirada.

-Lo es, pequeño –Souta dibuja en sus labios una sonrisa –Este es el pozo milenario, por el cual tu madre una vez viajo quinientos años en el pasado –El azabache tomo a su sobrino en brazos.

-¿Cómo lo hacía? –pregunta.

-Bueno, la primera vez que viajo, fue llevada por un espíritu maligno, si no mal recuerdo yo tendría la edad de ocho años, ese día tu madre cumplía quince e íbamos camino a la escuela, cuando nuestro gato, Buyo entro aquí, yo tuve miedo de entrar y traje a Kagome conmigo, ella me reprocho por ser cobarde y no bajar. Bueno al final ella trajo al gato, pero antes de que saliera una extraña mujer serpiente l arrastro levándosela consigo. La estuvimos buscando por tres días, cuando apareció comenzó a relatar historias de la era feudal, ya que hay fue a parar por los últimos dias –Explica.

-Ya veo. Tío –Llama.

-¿Si? –

-Si yo salto, el pozo podría llevarme donde mi padre – En los ojos del pequeño hanyou nace una chispa, la cual asusta a Souta.

-Es una posibilidad, pero no lo sé, el pozo ha estado inactivo por más de ocho años –Souta sintiente como el platinado salta de sus brazos llegando hacia la punta del pozo - ¡Oye!, espera ¿Qué intentas hacer? –

Kori ladea una pequeña sonrisa –Quiero conocer a mi padre –Ya dicho esto el pequeño salta dentro siendo tragado por una morada.

Ya dentro del pozo, el platinado siente cosquillas juguetear en su estomago, era una sensación nueva y bastante extrañas, pasados varios minutos, la luz desapareció dejando al pequeño ambarino en un lugar bastante oscuro, al parecer en ese lugar era de noche.

De un solo salto salió del pozo devora huesos. Olfateo el lugar, inmediatamente sintió varias presencias desconocidas que se acercaban a él con rapidez, una de ellas le parecía conocida, pero mentiría si dijera la que conocía.

" _Pronto podre conocerte, padre"_

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_


	4. Dolor parte 1

_**Sengoku. Bosque de zorros blancos... Un año antes de la partida 8 Pm.**_

" _Dicen que para completar una unión de amor eterno, se debe hacer un sacrificio. Uno donde jures lealtad a tu pareja, uno donde demuestres que en verdad amas con todo tu corazón, uno donde realmente estés dispuesto a morir por el otro, uno donde verdaderamente muestres que lo sientes no es solo un juego. Si no que realmente des a conocer tus verdaderas intenciones, sin mentir o manipular, solo entregando tu corazón"_

 _ **Kagome.**_

 _ **Dolor parte 1.**_

 _*El pasado*_

 _Sientes el viento juguetear fuertemente con tus cabellos, vuelas a una gran velocidad por los cielos, ni si quieras sientes el frio nocturno que se clava en tu piel, tu solamente te concentras en la bestia peluda que te sostiene para que no caigas al vacio. Un grito de emoción se escapa de tu garganta al ver al Lord ejecutar un gran salto por el acantilado, ambas figuras se ven bañadas por la inmensa luz de la luna. Alzas los brazos con tanto entusiasmo, estas en pleno vuelo junto a Yako, lo sientes más bien como una clase de paseo nocturno, pero con la diferencias de que el que pronto será tu esposo está utilizando su gran forma Youkai, puede que se note atemorizante para los demás, pero para ti, esa transformación es la más adorables de todas. Sientes tu nariz congelarse por el frio, que no dudas en soltar un pequeño estornudo, puedes notar como el gran Lord te dedica una mirada, tu sonríes al ver preocupación en sus ojos, el te dedica esa mirada dura, pero con ese matiz cálido solamente resguardado para ti, no dudas en reírte nuevamente, terminas por dejarte caer en su pelaje, es tan suave y esponjoso, que no lo piensas dos veces y te cobijas en el, te sientes protegida y resguardada._

 _-Vamos, Yako – Lo incitas a ir más rápido – ¡Llévame lejos! –Gritas entre el viento. El demonio no duda en obedecer la orden y aumenta la velocidad._

 _Algo nuevo nace en tu interior, es como una calidez jamás experimentada antes. Es solamente algo que puedes conseguir con Sesshomaru a tu lado, con nadie más has logrado sentir todo lo que sientes ahora, ni siquiera con Inuyasha._

 _La chispa que encendía tu mirada se apaga ligeramente al pensar en el hanyou, hacia más de tres años que no lo veía, tampoco a Sango, Miroku o Shippo, te preguntabas inconscientemente donde podrían estar en estos momentos, seguramente tras la huella de Naraku. O quién sabe, tal vez ahora estarían en plena batalla necesitando de tu ayuda, mientras tú te encuentras muy feliz paseando al lado de Sesshomaru junto a su bestia. De tu boca emerge un suspiro bastante cansado, inmediatamente a tus oídos llegan los gruñidos de Yako, seguramente estaba preocupado._

 _-Yako – Lo llamas con ese tono lleno de tristeza, el te mira por el rabillo del ojo e inmediatamente detiene el vuelo, tu sonríes nuevamente al ver la obediencia del animal – Bajemos, estamos lo suficientemente alejados ya… -_

 _Seguidamente ambos descienden con lentitud hacia el suelo. Se encuentran en una especie de bosque donde nada común pueda habitar, seguramente era terreno de criaturas sobrenaturales, se podía ver por el pesado ambiente que se formaba, era bastante raro ver a luces blancas rondar con rapidez la zona, muchas de ellas eran azules y otras rojas. Según escuchaste una vez, que esos seres eran pequeñas hadas que habitaban en el bosque, junto a ellas estaban otra clase de criaturas, como ogros, duendes o incluso enormes bestias llamadas dragones blancos, eran criaturas mitológicas y raras en su especie, y de alguna forma te emocionaba aquello, te sentías como una niña pequeña que recién estuviese descubriendo el mundo exterior._

 _Algo te distrae, puedes notar como Yako deja de lado la majestuosa forma Youkai para regresar a la forma humanoide de Sesshomaru, sabes que es la bestia y no el, por la forma en que te mira. Tan dulce, especia y tan cariñosamente amoroso contigo. No dudas en acercarte y tomas su rostro, le_ _sonríes con tanto cariño, amas a Sesshomaru. Pero a Yako. Por el solo sientes un cariño especial, era como un amigo muy tierno y fuerte._

 _El toma tu mentón y te mira – ¿Qué paso allá arriba?, ¿Por qué quisiste bajar, tan pronto? – Te proporciona una caricia que no pones objeción alguna y terminas doblegándote ante él._

 _Te encoges de hombros mientras sonríes – Bueno, algo me hizo querer hacerlo – Suspiras con cansancio, te alejas ligeramente de él, en todo momento no te pierde el paso, siempre al pendiente de ti, es un acto muy dulce. Tú te sientas en el pasto, admiras la belleza que te ofrece el bosque, te recuestas, y no pasan ni algunos segundos cuando él te está acompañando._

 _-¿Sucede algo? – El se siente doblando las piernas, al igual que tu observa el paisaje, te limitas a quedarte callada por algunos minutos, no deseas incomodarlo más, si le dijeras lo que piensas en este preciso instantes, probablemente terminarías peleando y eso era lo que menos querías hacer. No ahora que por fin estaban juntos._

 _-No, no te preocupes. Solo estoy cansada – Bueno al menos no todo lo que le dices es mentira, en verdad si te sientes cansada, el viaje fue largo y cansado, aunque te emocionaba saber que por fin podrías pasar un poco más de tiempo a su lado, desde que llegaste al palacio de Oeste, no has tenido el suficiente tiempo para estar al lado de Sesshomaru, siempre estaba encerrado en su estudio, casi no salía, casi no hablaban, de alguna forma eso te deprimía bastante._

 _-Debe ser el cachorro –Menciona directamente._

 _De ti escapa un pequeño suspiro –Si –Murmuras sin darte cuenta de las palabras dichas, un momento ¿Cómo demonios Yako sabia de su bebe?, ni siquiera se lo había dicho a Sesshomaru – ¡Espera un segundo!, ¿Cómo sabes que estoy embarazada? – Preguntas realmente enojada, se suponía que esto debía ser un secreto, al menos hasta que te sintieras lista para decírselo._

 _Vez como el ladea una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios –Mujer, no soy estúpido – Comenta con tranquilidad –Puedo sentir tu aroma, es distinto. Además, puedo escuchar el corazón del cachorro latir con fuerza dentro de ti –Yako te mira y te regala otras de esas pequeñas sonrisas que tanto te encantan, no puedes enfadarte, no con él, mucho menos con Sesshomaru._

 _No dudas en imitarlo, sonríes con emoción._

 _-¿El lo sabe? – Preguntas nerviosa, no sabes cómo será su reacción, tan solo te limitas a preguntar esperando a que la respuesta sea la que tu deseas oír._

 _Vez un asentamiento de su parte – Es bastante obvio que lo sepa, el y yo somos uno – Enarca una ceja en particular, no dudas en bufar molesta._

 _-No sé si le agrade mucho la idea de tener un hijo conmigo. –Bajas la cabeza encogiéndote de hombros, enseguida Yako no duda en dirigirte una mirada bastante confundida – Se que el odia a los híbridos, y hay muchas posibilidades de que este bebe lo sea. No quiero que por serlo lo aborrezca – Llevas tu mano hacia tu vientre, no dudas en sentir ganas de llorar, si este hijo que ahora estabas esperando naciese hibrido, era muy probable que Sesshomaru lo odiara, o quizás terminara acabando con vida del pequeño en el mismo momento que naciese._

 _De tan solo pensar en aquello terminas por abrazarte a ti misma, no soportas que aquella idea termine convirtiéndose en realidad, sabes muy bien que él los odia, y no soportaría tener uno como hijo. Tan solo habían pasado alrededor de algunos meses desde que te emparejaste con él, y ni siquiera has sabido cuidarte, mírate, conoces muchos métodos anticonceptivos que te proporciona tu época, y ni en eso has pensado. Ahora estas embarazada y posiblemente quedes sola. ¿Qué si Sesshomaru te abandona?, te deja sola con ese bebe que llevas en el vientre, es un demonio lo suficientemente cruel para despreciar la vida tan preciosa de su hijo, no puedes evitar llorar, la sola idea te causaba dolor y mucho sufrimiento. ¿Sería tan cruel como para odiarlo?, lo conocías suficientemente bien._

 _¿Qué demonios paso por tu cabeza al no cuidarte?, ¿No pensaste en lo que sufrirá esa pobre criatura al ser mitad bestia?, fíjate en Inuyasha, en lo dura que fue su infancia, en lo que es su vida ahora, en como las dos razas lo desprecian por tan solo ser el producto de una relación prohibida, Youkai y humano. Era bastante obvio que esos seres jamás podrían estar juntos. Sabes muy bien que es cierto lo que piensas, Inuyasha es la prueba de ello, del odio, del dolor, del sufrimiento y del desprecio. Tú no quieres eso para tu bebe. No, ninguna madre desea un mal para sus hijos, y mucho menos si ese mal pueda ser su padre._

 _¿Pero y si él conocía los riesgos?, era bastante obvio. Si Sesshomaru conocía los riesgos que podían implicar casarse con una humana, era evidente que tuviera descendencia, ella estaba marcada por el, no importaba si su hijo era Youkai, humano, O hanyou. De todas formas el tenia derecho a llamarse hijo y príncipe de Oeste._

 _Pero en este momento era lo que menos te importaba._

 _Sientes las lagrimas calientes resbalar por tus mejillas, las limpias con suavidad – Lo siento tanto, Yako – Te disculpas por haber sido tan tonta – Entenderé si… -_

 _-Eres una humana muy imaginativa – Te sonríe con burla – Yo no he dicho ni media palabra y ya estas comenzando a sacar conclusiones. Tan solo afirme lo evidente, no tienes porque asustarte, ni mucho menos imaginar cosas que no son –Te mira con tranquilidad, sin saber cómo, te sientes calmada y aligeras tu respiración._

 _-¿Quieres decir que…? – El niega con diversión._

 _-Si él te escogió, fue por algo. No por nada portas la marca, nuestra marca – Sus palabras son tan alentadoras, te dan confianza y seguridad, no dudas en sonreír._

 _-Gracias por tus palabras – Agradeces tomando su mano – Agradezco esa sinceridad – Cierras tus ojos con tanta alegría, para después volver a abrirlos y notar como él se acerca demasiado a ti, tanto que sus narices se rozan._

 _-No sabes la infinidad de hembras que desearan portar nuestra marca, debes de sentirte orgullosa de tenerla – Te guiña el ojo sonriéndote._

 _-Eres un tonto, ¿Lo sabías? –Exclamas abrazando su cuello._

 _De la nada todo se queda en silencio por algunos segundos. Segundos en lo que sientes ligeramente la esencia de Yako desaparecer, sonríes para ti misma al darte cuenta del cambio que ejercieron esos soles dorados. Ya no está aquel brillo tan sentimental característico de la bestia. Ahora es Sesshomaru quien te mira resguardando aquel matiz cálido que solo mantiene para ti._

 _No dudas en querer besarlo. Lo haces sin decir nada, sientes como el corresponde y profundiza mas el beso haciéndolo más demandador y brusco, muerde tu labios arrancándote un pequeño quejido que el ignora y continua con aquella labor._

 _En ese momento te sientes la mujer más dichosa del mundo por tener a ese demonio contigo, pueda ser que él no sea el más cariñoso, ni muy demostrativo con sus sentimientos, pero muy en el fondo sabes que te ama y esos es todo lo que necesitas saber, eso y que su prospero bebe llegara con bien al mundo._

 _-Te amo, Sesshomaru – Ambos se miran a los ojos declarándose mutuamente que era lo que sentían un por el otro._

 _El asiente en silencio – Lo sé, Miko – Tu niegas con diversión, no importaba cuantos años pasaran, Sesshomaru nunca cambiara – Es hora de irnos – Asegura levantándose, tu lo imitas con esa sonrisa llena de entusiasmó._

 _-Vamos –_

* * *

 _Narración normal._

 _Kori._

 _Edad: 6 años._

 _Padre: Lord Sesshomaru._

 _Madre: Shikon no Miko Kagome, actual Lady de Oeste._

 _Hermana: (Fallecida)_

 _Raza: InuYoukai._

 _Apariencia: Puede tomar la apariencia humana (Cabello negro, ojos caoba y piel lechosa), Igual a la apariencia Youkai (Intensa cabellera plateada, ojos dorados y sus marcas de nacimiento, piel extremadamente pálida)_

 _Habilidades: Puede volar a grandes alturas, posee las temibles garras venenosas de su padre. Fuerza sobrehumana. Guarda en su interior una fuerte espada forjada con los colmillos de su padre, (Esta ya hace en su interior), posee la habilidad de comunicarse a través de los dos mundos (Era actual y era Feudal)_

 _XOXOOXOXOXOXOXO_

Sorpresivamente había tenido que resguardarse en una cueva luego de su repentina llegada. Era tarde, la noche desde hace algunas horas había caído, en este momento estaba solo en la oscuridad, las presencias que había logrado sentir ya habían desaparecido, logro ocultarse regresando a su forma humana, despistando a cualquiera que hubiese captado su presencia en ese lugar tan desconocido. A pesar de que el cielo se encontraba nublado y el lugar estaba bañado con la oscuridad, el no sentía miedo, de alguna forma se sentía protegido, alguien allá afuera llevaba horas cuidándolo, no se atrevía a salir por temor a ser lastimado. No temía a pelear, ni mucho menos tenía miedo a quien estuviese allá afuera. De algún modo se sentía resguardado y protegido allí dentro.

La presencia que se encontraba afuera no parecía moverse de su lugar, de algún modo le inquietaba, pero al mismo tiempo le tranquilizaba. No era un tonto, era un niño, si, pero no era un estúpido ingenuo, a su corta edad ya sabia y conocía bastante de sus alrededores. Siempre estuvo presente aquella extraña curiosidad tan característica de su madre que le hacía querer aprender más.

Un pequeño suspiro escapa de sus labios. Su madre, seguramente en este momento debía estar bastante preocupado por él, no le gusto la idea de dejarla sola, pero fue un riesgo que debió correr. Ya había planeado esto desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que no se había presentado el momento adecuado para poner en marcha su pequeño plan. Desde hace mucho tiempo atrás había deseado conocer a su padre, no lo odiaba por no haber estado con él en sus primeros años, su madre siempre se encargo de explicarle la razón del porque no estaba con ellos. De algún modo lograba verlo en sueños, por lo menos se hacia la idea de que podía hablar con su padre, si lo hacía, pero solo cuando lograban conectarse a través de la línea de espacio tiempo, bastante difícil diría el.

-No pienso esperar toda la noche, sal de una vez – Abre sus ojos de golpe al escuchar aquella voz, se levanta de su lugar tomando firmemente su mochila, ahora se da cuenta, quien había estado afuera era su padre, custodiaba su presencia.

Endurece su rostro, no debía verse débil ni vulnerable ante su padre, si algo le había dicho su madre, era que este detestaba los sentimentalismo y las muestra de efecto excesivo, ahora sabia de quien había heredado ese extraño comportamiento.

Al salir de la cueva Kori se encuentra con la imponente figura de Sesshomaru esperándole afuera. Le mira de arriba abajo analizando su persona, era bastante cierta la descripción física que alguna vez logro escuchar de su madre.

-Andando – Ordena dándose la vuelta, el pequeño azabache no duda en asentir y seguir los pasos de su padre.

Los próximos minutos de viaje habían sido bastante silenciosos para ambos, lo cual era beneficioso, a ninguno de los dos le gustaba mucho el parloteo. De algún modo, Kori logro descifrar rápidamente la personalidad de su padre, el mismo inspiraba al mismo miedo y ejercía el merecido respeto que se le debía por ser el gran Lord de hoy en día. No pudo evitar pensar como seria si su padre estuviese en la era actual, deseaba presentarlo ante sus compañeros y maestros, era más que seguro que este inmediatamente establecería el miedo en ellos.

No puede dudar en sonreír.

Por un momento Sesshomaru detiene el paso, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Kori quien se queda quieto esperando la orden a seguir.

-Es mejor que utilices tu verdadera forma, Kamemaru – Advertía de los peligros que estaban por pasar, era terreno peligroso y lo menos que necesitaba era a un niño cobarde quien no supiera defenderse. Por un momento Kori se queda perplejo asimilando las últimas palabras de su padre, ¿le había llamado, Kamemaru?, debía estar un error, su nombre era Kori, simbolizaba al frio. No entendía por qué lo llamaba de ese modo sabiendo su verdadero nombre.

-¿Kamemaru? – Por un momento la cabeza del platinado vira unos cuantos centímetros hacia la nada. Ahora lo entendía bien, Kagome había cambiado el nombre escogido por él. Tal vez lo hizo para evitar malos entendidos. Típica reacción de ella.

-Es tu verdadero nombre –Aclara comenzando a tomar rumbo hacia delante – Camina –Demanda con naturalidad.

No tenía más remedio que obedeceré a las órdenes de su padre. Tan pronto como pudo retomo su forma anterior volviendo a hacer un demonio, el camino era largo y silencioso, o más bien incomodo, en su corta vida jamás había notado el ambiente tan callado y tranquilo. Con su madre era diferente, ella siempre hablaba y hablaba, mientras el solo se mantenía en silencio escuchando atentamente cada palabra dicha por ella.

Internamente se preguntaban a donde se dirigían ahora. Su padre era todo misterio que parecía imposible de revelar, alguna vez escucho en las historia de su abuela que hace mucho tiempo existió un gran palacio. Su nombre simbolizaba al Oeste, su gente eran los guardianes del cielo quienes se encargaban de proteger y resguardar a los suyos, mas a los mayores quienes eran llamados los gobernante del palacio, al ser los más fuertes y sabios por derecho tenían y accedían a la corona de Oeste. Por lo que sabía, su padre era uno de ellos, nacido en cuna de oro, " _criado por los señores de la muerte_ _y resguardado por el poder de la sangre_ " Su padre llego a ser un digno sucesor a la corona. Podía saberlo por el símbolo que portan ambos. La luna era su emblema y su misión era protegerla y brindarle el merecido honor y respeto, aun así este implicara derramar la misma sangre del Clan.

 _Ahora lograba entender un poco más sobre sus orígenes. Las viejas leyendas de su abuela eran ciertas, en momentos pasados pensó que solo eran otra más de sus historias sin sentido. Pero ahora entendió mejor, solo restaba preguntar a su padre y obtener sus merecidas respuestas…_

* * *

 _-¿Por qué no la detuviste? Dime ¡¿Por qué no pudiste protegerla?! –_

 _-Fue mi error no haberlo hecho –_

 _-Ahora lo sé –_

 _-De haber llegado antes. Todo sería igual –_

 _-No lo sabes –_

 _-Si lo sé–_

 _-¿Por qué estas tan seguro? –_

 _-No hubieras podido evitar lo inevitable. El destino de esa niña era morir –_

 _-Eres un estúpido insensato. Ella era tu hija, era parte de ti –_

 _-Lo sé –_

 _-Y, ¡¿Porque no pudiste hacer nada para salvarla?! Ella más que nadie merecía la oportunidad de vivir–_

 _-¿Por qué? –_

 _-Dime la razón porque no hiciste nada para evitar su muerte –_

 _-Irazue fue la que planeo todo. Fue mi error haber llegado tarde –_

 _-¿Por qué lo hizo? –_

 _-Nunca acepto que mi descendencia tuviera parte humana –_

 _-Pero… Ella era una niña, Sesshomaru. ¡Una niña que aun no nacía! –_

 _-Por eso lo hizo, fue la manera de castigarme –_

 _-¿Quieres decir que fue un error?, ¿Fue un error haberme casado contigo? –_

 _-No –_

 _-Sesshomaru –_

* * *

Sus ojos se abren de la impresión por breves segundos. El viento sopla suavemente meciendo sus largas hebras plateadas, todo se encuentra en silencio, la noche es tranquila y callada, pero la luna es cómplice de las fechorías de su pasado. Hace tanto tiempo que esos recuerdos no venían a su mente, era verdaderamente frustrante. Fue su error haber llegado tarde en aquella ocasión, no volvería repetir el mismo error dos veces, esta vez se encargaría de proteger lo suyo. No dejaría que dañaran a Kamemaru, ya había perdido a un cachorro, la culpa fue de Irazue quien aún seguía resentida por haberse emparejado con una humana, manchando nuevamente el legado de los Inu. Si eso sucediera otra vez, no tendría cara con que mirar a su hembra, fue bastante fuerte el golpe que recibió como para tener que soportar otro. A él más que a nadie en el mundo odiaba verla sufrir, por que mas que fuera duro y frio por fuera, muy dentro en la inmensa oscuridad de su corazón se escondían pequeños sentimientos por la Miko.

Ella era suya.

Discretamente voltea a ver al cachorro quien aun se mira despierto, estaba recostado en el tronco de un inmenso roble, estaba seguro de lo que tenía en sus manos eran esos extraños retratos que alguna vez porto su compañera. La melancolía y la tristeza se notaban en sus ojos, era más que evidente que le hacía falta la presencia maternal, ligeramente serena su rostro, de ahora en adelante Kamemaru tendría que acostumbrarse a que Kagome ya no estaba más, antes de volver a verla pasaría bastante tiempo, el pozo milenario estaba sellado, pasarían meses o incluso años antes de que volviera a estar activo.

Lamentablemente la presencia de la Miko le haría bastante falta al cachorro, pero de ahora en adelante tendría que aceptar la realidad y atenerse a las consecuencias de sus actos, ya había hecho su elección, y esa fue venir aquí con él.

- _También la extraña. –_

 _-_ Has estado mucho tiempo callado, Yako– Internamente sonríe, le era extraño que su bestia hubiese estado callado por bastante tiempo, constantemente se mantenía quieta sin decir ninguna palabra, a menos que tocara el tema del cachorro. – ¿Qué te hizo volver? –

- _La presencia del cachorro fue quien me hizo despertar_ –

Ciertamente era verdad lo que decía – Lo sé – Afirma con seguridad.

- _¿Piensas llevarlo a las montañas?, debes de empezar antes de que se cuenta de que el está aquí –_

Ligeramente frunce el ceño haciendo notable su molestia, sabia a que se estaba refiriendo Yako, le estaba advirtiendo sobre Irazue, debería de apresurarse a llevárselo antes de que algún entrometido corra con la noticia de que lo han visto en presencia de un cachorro mitad humano.

-No lo hará –

 _-Si lo hace seré yo quien… -_

-Cierra la boca, Yako – Termina por acallarlo, no desea discutir en este momento, son demasiadas cosas que se le vienen encima. Debía pensar muy bien como seria su estrategia en este juego de muerte, por nada debía perder ante su madre.

 _Por nada…_

 _O_

* * *

En ese momento varias lágrimas resbalaban por tus mejillas, estabas sola a mitad de la noche en medio del pozo milenario, rogabas al cielo que protegieran a tu hijo, aunque sabias de antemano que Sesshomaru jamás lo dejaría solo. No querías que volviese a ocurrir la misma tragedia, ya había sufrido mucho con la muerte de su pequeña. No deseabas lo mismo para Kamemaru.

Quizás en este momento Sesshomaru ya le hubiese dicho toda la verdad a su pequeño, sabias bastante bien que el sabría comprenderlo, el era lo suficientemente inteligente para entender razones, solo esperabas que todo saliera bien y que nada de lo que imaginabas sucediera.

-Kagome – A lo lejos sientes a tu madre acercarse, te volteas lentamente viendo como ella se acerca a ti, acaricia ligeramente tus mejillas, seca tus .lagrimas y te regala una de esas sonrisas que siempre te dan tanto ánimo.

-Tengo miedo, mama. No quiero que pase lo mismo otra vez, no tendría la suficiente fuerza para volver a enfrentarlo – Dejas caer tu cabeza en el hombro de ella – No sé qué hare si… -

Naomi te toma firmemente de los hombros te hace volver a mirarla – Nena, no te atormentes con el pasado. Nada de eso volverá a ocurrir. Ten por seguro que él no dejara que nada le pase, es su hijo y deberá protegerlo – Te asegura con confianza, no dudas en mirarla con confusión, ella ni siquiera estuvo allí cuando paso, pero no debía ser tan malagradecida, ella solo trata de ayudarte.

-Eso es a lo que más temo – Te volteas ligeramente – Temo a que Sesshomaru no sea capaz de enfrentar a su madre y dejar que… - La sola idea te hacía querer llorar.

Naomi te sonríe – Tenlo por seguro, Kagome. No creo que eso vuelva a pasar - Te anima apoyando su mano en tu hombro.

Sueltas un pequeño suspiro – Eso espero, madre. Eso espero –Exclamas dirigiendo tu vista hacia el pozo.

 _*Protégelo, Sesshomaru. No cometas el mismo error*_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Se siente bien volver a escribir para esta historia, y más para ustedes mis queridos lectores, agradezco a todos lo que me han dado su apoyo incondicional, espero y lo sigan haciendo y me den su opinión a través de sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Bueno y antes de irme quería avisar que dejare de escribir ¿Por qué conmigo? por algún tiempo, no es que no quiera seguir con la historia, pero necesito corregir algunos errores y volver a reescribirla, hay algunas escenas que no me han gustado. Bueno así que eso es todo.**_

 _ **Fray.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sengoku, montañas altas.**_

 _ **El pasado.**_

 _ **Sengoku.**_

 _ **3: 45 pm.**_

" _Despedirse es lo más fácil y al mismo tiempo lo más difícil que puede haber en el mundo, decir adiós a un ser que quieres con toda tu alma, no es un trabajo muy sencillo, cuesta mucho trabajo mirar a esa persona a los ojos y hablarle sin reflejar el dolor que se siente"_

 _ **Inuyasha.**_

* * *

El viento juguetea alegremente con sus largas hebras plateadas, su vista preocupada ya hacia perdida en los colores azulados del cielo, era un día bastante hermoso, todo estaba tranquilo, en perfecto silencio y con una gran armonía que predominaba por los terrenos del sur, cualquiera, en especial el debería de aprovechar un día tan pacifico y dejarse llevar un momento , hace mucho tiempo que no se presentaban problemas en la región donde el permanecía. En verdad que él y sus compañeros habían hecho un buen trabajo, si alguien le hubiese dicho cinco años atrás que: Viviría épicas aventuras al lado de un monje, una exterminadora, un pequeño zorro y… Una sacerdotisa del futuro, nunca lo hubiese creído. En su vida se llego a imaginar que haría las paces con su medio hermano, lo creyó difícil, pero jamás posible... Ahora con la perla Shikon destruida y Naraku muerto, al fin podrían descansar, ya no habría problemas, al menos no con el hanyou fuera de sus vidas. Con el paso del tiempo todo pudo volver a la normalidad con rapidez. Todos en la aldea retomaban sus viejas costumbres de seguir laborando y trabajando para poder surgir en un futuro muy cercano.

En esos seis años libres del control de Naraku y sin rastros de la perla, al fin, el pequeño grupo pudo continuar con esas pequeñas partes de su vida que dejaron inconclusa el día que decidieron hacer justicia por su propio mando… Sango vivía feliz al lado de Miroku, ambos se habían casado y ahora tenían tres niños a los cuales cuidar, ambos mantenían sus vidas plenas y vivían la emoción del momento a la hora de ir a trabajar, hacían un gran equipo exterminando a los demonios que rondaban la zona, dejaban a sus hijos al cuidado de la vieja anciana Kaede. Por otro lado, Shippo continuaba con sus deberes y entrenamientos como Kitsune, en poco tiempo lograría culminar aquella etapa para por fin ejercer su puesto como guerrero, posiblemente en algunos años mas terminaría de guardia en el castillo del lord del sur, justo como lo fue su padre, eso si lograba terminar a tiempo todos sus deberes. Kohaku por otra parte, se mantenía resguardado de la aldea, constantemente viajaba y conocía lugares nuevos en compañía de Kirara, las visitas a la aldea cada vez eran menos, y eso preocupaba a la Taijiya que siempre rezaba una plegaria para que su hermano estuviese con bien donde quiera que estuviera. Y Kagome, bueno hacia seis años que no la veía, por lo que supo, ella era ahora la compañera de Sesshomaru, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero siempre hubo algo que lo inquietaba incluso en estos días no podía dejar de sentir. Desde que se fue, llego a la conclusión de que en aquella relación había pasado algo, algo bastante oscuro que había marcado a la sacerdotisa.

La última vez que cruzo palabras con ella fue cuando se marcho para siempre, fueron unos momentos breves, pero fue suficiente para dar rienda suelta a sus sospechas.

Ahora que estaba allí, tan cerca de los dominios de su hermano, podría llegar a… No, no puede hacer nada, si entra ahora, no conseguiría lo que buscaba, Kagome no estaba allí, y Sesshomaru se mantenía fuera del castillo, hacía años que no pisaba el palacio, lo sabía porque cada noche venia en secreto y custodiaba su presencia, no podía entrar, los guardias podrían sentirlo y no quería empezar una absurda pelea en la que se viera involucrado, siempre se iba con las manos vacías, siempre se iba con esa furia y esa impotencia en sus ojos y siempre se iba sin poder tan si quiera saber que fue lo que orillo a la sacerdotisa a irse para siempre y dejarlo a él… _Solo._

Era aun muy temprano como para adentrarse abiertamente al palacio, Inuyasha lo sabía, sabía que si violaba el pequeño acuerdo que tenia con su hermano, la guerra podría desatarse, y obviamente podía salir perdedor, por ende razones se mantenía resguardado. Pero su instinto le decía otra cosa, no le importaba nada en ese momento, todo lo que quería era saber, algo en su interior le decía que entrara, allí dentro podría descubrir la verdadera razón del porque Kagome se había ido sin dar explicaciones a nadie, tenía que, ella aun lo era todo para él, se lo debía, por muy tonto y arriesgado que fuera necesitaba entrar a aquella fortaleza. El descubriría los secretos que estuvieran escondiendo detrás de esas paredes de mármol y piedra, no podrían retenerlos para siempre, de eso estaba seguro.

Un gruñido lleno de enojo escapa de sus labios, no podía hacer nada, al menos no aun. Tendría que esperar, _pero ya iban más de cinco años,_ no podía seguir esperando mucho tiempo, si iba a actuar debía hacerlo rápido.

La voz de la razón le advertía no indagar mas, era un problema en el cual él no estaba involucrado, era cosa de su hermano y de la sacerdotisa, cual fuese el secreto que se mantuviera escondido allí en ese castillo, no era su problema revelarlo. Si, alguien tan tonto y terco como el no haría caso a su conciencia, le importaba mas el instinto peligroso que se penetraba en el.

Con ojos molestos vuelve a mirar una vez más el castillo del oeste, prometiendo vengarse.

-Algún día revelare aquello que me fue imposible saber – Murmura en enojo e impotencia, el viento sopla nuevamente meciendo sus cabellos, como dando una señal de aprobación y a un deseo enfermizo lleno preocupación. Inuyasha aprieta fuertemente su puño, entre sus dedos ya hacia una delicada flor la cual se despezaba por la presión ejercida – Pero más que todo, prometo cumplir con aquella promesa que te hice hace tiempo – Cierra sus ojos en señal de molestia – Maldito el día que decidí que te apartaras de mi – Delicadamente deja caer al suelo los trozos restantes de la flor blanca.

No tenía mas nada que hacer ahí, en cual quien minuto algún guardia podría darse cuenta de su presencia, tenía que irse y rápido.

- _No importa el tiempo… Kagome –_

* * *

 _-¿A dónde vas? –_

 _-Vete, Inuyasha, no quiero hablar con nadie –_

 _-No, tú y yo tenemos que hablar–_

 _-No hay nada que hablar, el daño está hecho y es irreversible –_

 _-¿Daño?, ¿Qué te hizo?, ¿Te lastimo acaso?, dímelo –_

 _-No –_

 _-Dime la verdad –_

 _-No, Inuyasha, para tu tranquilidad no me lastimo físicamente, solo rompió mi corazón –_

 _-¿Qué? –_

 _-Todo este tiempo tuviste razón, ¿De acuerdo?, no debí involucrarme con alguien así, espero y estés feliz por oírlo, ya no estaré más a su lado–_

 _-En ningún momento lo he mencionado –_

 _-Pero sé que lo has deseado –_

 _-Yo no… -_

 _-No digas nada –_

 _-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –_

 _-No es necesario que te lo diga, nadie debe saberlo, ni siquiera tu –_

 _-¡¿Y por qué yo no?! Y ese maldito si –_

 _-Solo es algo que no puedes saber, ¿Si? –_

 _-Kagome –_

 _-Adiós –_

 _-No, no te voy a dejar ir –_

 _-Ya es tarde, buena suerte Inuyasha, se feliz –_

 _-¡Kagome! –_

* * *

Con lágrimas en sus ojos termino por abalanzarse en las copas de los arboles, dando fuertes y violentos saltos, Inuyasha comienza a alejarse rápidamente de los territorios del Oeste, quiere irse, necesita estar un tiempo a solas para meditar bien las cosas, por un lado esta intranquilo, pronto se cumplirán seis años, seis años sin saber que fue lo que orillo a la sacerdotisa a marcharse para siempre, tenia aquella respuesta que le dio aquella noche, pero dudaba que solo se fuera tan solo porque rompió su corazón. El, en los tiempos pasados lo había hecho en más de una ocasión y no había sido suficiente como para orillarla a abandonarlos para siempre, algo tuvo que pasar para que esto sucediera, las cosas no sucedían así a la ligera, estaba casi seguro que el responsable era Sesshomaru, era un hecho, pero simplemente no podía juzgarlo sin conocer los verdaderos hechos de cómo sucedieron las cosas, era cierto que no tenía ningún derecho a meterse entre ellos, era su problema, pero simplemente no podía apartarse, ella le importaba, y bastante.

Aquel lazo estrecho que lo unía a Kagome, lo seguía incitando a seguir con su pequeña búsqueda para develar aquello que la obligo a irse lejos de todos, _¿De todos o solo de ti?_

Niega bruscamente al sentir esos pensamientos adentrarse nuevamente en su cabeza, hacía tiempo que llevaba con lo mismo, y lo creía imposible, el no… No, el no podía sentir nada por ella, nada más que, salvo amistad y profundo cariño, era por eso que se arriesgaba tanto. Además, el ya tenía a quien amar.

Una sonrisa llena de melancolía se dibuja en sus labios, al pensar en aquella mirada ámbar que robaba bastante de su tiempo. Algo que nunca le diría, ni mucho menos mencionaría, para ella era un secreto y seria así, al menos por un largo tiempo.

-¿Inuyasha? –

La dulce y tranquilizadora voz de la ladrona de sus pensamientos se apodera del bullicio y de la atención del mencionado. El joven hanyou sonríe con alegría e inmediatamente se acerca hacia la pequeña frágil figurilla quien le mira desde abajo, inmediatamente cambia su expresión de felicidad a una de seriedad.

-¿Sucede algo? –Pregunta con falsa molestia desde las alturas, la joven de largos y lacios cabellos negros sonríe con dulzura y al mismo tiempo con timidez.

Ella niega –No, solo quise saber dónde estabas, tardaste demasiado esta vez, me sentí preocupada y salí a buscarte –Explica con tranquilidad apoyándose contra el tronco.

El baja sin esfuerzo alguno del árbol y se apoya a tan solo unos metros de distancia de la mujer, se cruza de brazos ligeramente –No debiste venir aquí sola, Kaori, los demonios habitan la zona la mayor parte del tiempo, y más cuando el sol está en su punto más fuerte– Menciona con molestia dirigiendo una mirada llena de reproche.

-Lo lamento – Apenas si logra pronunciarlo en un débil murmullo, ella como puede intenta mirarle, pero no puede, la penetrante mirada del ambarino le hace sentir inferior –No quise preocuparte, solo sentí que era mi deber venir aquí… Contigo – Sus pálidas mejillas se inflan y se tornan rojizas al mencionar tales palabras, Inuyasha por unos segundos se queda estupefacto ante dicha declaración.

No sabía si sentirse alagado o confundido, pero fuese el sentimiento que sintiera, debía ignorarlo, ante todo estaba su deber. El se levanta rápidamente del suelo y le da la espalda –Tu deber no está conmigo, debes irte a donde en verdad te necesitan, si te quedas aquí solo perderás tu tiempo – corta fríamente toda ilusión que siente la joven azabache.

Ella como puede asiente en silencio, la desilusión se puede ver dilatadas en sus pupilas ámbares, otro intento fallido de acercarse al hanyou, se levanta y comienza a caminar lejos de allí – Yo lo entiendo, Inuyasha –

-Solo vete – Exclama fríamente antes de desaparecer entre los arboles.

* * *

-¡Vamos, muévete! –

Entre fuertes gritos y golpes que trataba de esquivar lo más rápido que podía para su corta edad, Kamemaru meditaba si estuvo bien lo que había hecho, quizás la elección de dejar la buena vida con su madre en el futuro para venir a vivir un infierno en el pasado con su padre, no fue una muy buena idea, pero bueno, el ya había hecho su elección y por muy estúpida y precipitada que fuera, ya no había vuelta atrás, pero que se podía hacer, nada. Ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de sus decisiones, no se arrepentía del todo, porque: Por fin conocía a su padre, algo que había deseado desde hace bastante tiempo ya, ¿Pero vamos?, debía soportar mucho para tan solo conocer a su progenitor, ¿qué cosas no?

Nunca llego a imaginarse eso, jamás…

Ahí estaba ahora, pronto se cumplirían algunos meses desde que cruzo el pozo milenario por donde viajo al pasado, en donde por fin conoció al demonio quien le otorgo la oportunidad de conocer el mundo tal cual como o veía ahora.

Ahora ahí estaba el, llevaba tres meses en la misma rutina, en un endemoniado entrenamiento que lo dejaba agotado hasta el cansancio, desde que su padre lo encontró aquel día en el bosque, pasaron dos noches y tres días viajando por largos caminos los cuales parecían interminables y llenos de peligros para poder venir a refugiarse en una montaña en la cual estaba un palacio, no tan impresionante como los que había visto en los libros de su madre, pero si era lo suficiente acogedor con varios sirvientes a su disposición, en sí, su padre aun no lo había presentado como su hijo, solo había dado la orden de que lo protegieran a toda costa. Desde que ingreso al palacio se había prometido así mismo ganarse el reconocimiento del señor del Oeste, debía ganarse el derecho de ser llamado el hijo del señor de la muerte a como diera lugar. Y conociendo lo ambicioso y obsesionado que podía llegar hacer, lo lograría.

Kamemaru deja de lado aquellas pensamientos y se centra en la batalla contra su nuevo tutor, mientras esquivaba golpes de ese viejo zorro, intentaba no ser golpeado por sus hábiles manos, pero inútilmente la mayor parte del tiempo terminaba fallando, los tres lejanos maestros que había llegado a tener, los había derrotado muy fácilmente, pero este era difícil de roer, no podía encontrar su debilidad y eso le molestaba. Discretamente miraba a su padre a quien le observaba desde hace un largo tiempo desde una muy lejana distancia, lo puede ver, y puede sentirlo, es una vergüenza para él, aun no tiene la fuerza ni la destreza suficiente, al menos no para ser reconocido como su hijo, desde que llego ha tratado de esforzarse para ganarse aquel lugar que tanto anhelaba desde hace tres meses atrás, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara, de algún modo no era suficiente, pero de algo se había dado cuenta, en ese pequeño lapso definido de tiempo que había permanecido entrenando en las montañas al lado de su padre, se había dado cuenta de que el lord era alguien muy difícil de complacer, era exigente y muy estricto con sus lecciones.

Antes de que recibiera otro golpe de su instructor. Sesshomaru interviene acercándose al lugar donde ambos estaban, mira discretamente a su hijo con frialdad.

-No lograras nada con esa actitud cerrada, Kamemaru – sisea en molestia – Deja de perder el tiempo con esos ataques, usa tu lado Youkai – Aconseja con seriedad, el mismo mira sus manos, es cierto está utilizando su forma correspondiente, ahora mismo tiene su lado humano.

-Lo siento – Se disculpa bajando su cabeza.

Sesshomaru le mira con molestia – No empeores las cosas disculpándote, tu solo concéntrate más en tu oponente y no pierdas tanto tiempo para atacar, si esperas demasiado, tu contrincante aprovechara tu descuido y te atacara sin pensarlo – En ese instante el lord aprovecha el momento de descuido de su hijo y con movimientos rápidos lo hace caer hacia el suelo.

Kamemaru se mira sorprendido ante la precisión y lo sorpresivo que actuó su padre al derribarlo tan fácilmente, se tensa al sentir las garras incrustarse en su piel, y su respiración se agita por algunos segundos al sentirse atrapado.

Para Sesshomaru mas decepción no puede haber, Kamemaru no ha mejorado en nada, tres meses han pasado y no da señales de avanzar, está estancado aun en esa vieja rutina, si sigue así, teme que termine por ser la vergüenza mayor de su familia. Termina por soltarlo y dejarlo caer con brusquedad al suelo.

-Que esto sea una lección, Kamemaru –

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **¿Hay alguien allí todavía?, mmm lo dudo mucho, hace tanto que no actualizo la historia creo que ya pasaron varios meses desde la última actualización, pero si todavía hay alguien que le interese este humilde fic, espero y disfrute del mini capi que pude lograr hacer, lamento la demora y prometo que el próximo capítulo los sorprenderé con una sorpresa que les gustara a todos.**_

 _ **Les agradezco su paciencia a todos, en especial a los nuevos lectores, si me tarde fue porque tuve bastantes complicaciones con mi computadora, y solo diré que el disco duro murió y tarde varios meses en repararlo.**_

 _ **Se que mas que todo el capitulo hablo de Inuyasha, pero se lo debía, ya era tiempo que apareciera y de aquí en adelante el querido orejas de perro jugara un papel importante en la historia jjj.**_

 _ **Bueno me despido esperando sus opiniones y comentarios.**_

 _ **Fray.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, esto no es un capitulo. Es una pequeña nota que dejo como disculpa por tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Si lo se, tarde 5 meses en poder publicar un misero capitulo de al menos cuatro mil palabras, bueno la razón en sencilla. No si ustedes sepan que soy Venezolana, y lo digo con orgullo. Pero lastimosamente estoy pasando una situación ecomica muy difícil y me cuesta trabajo repartirme en varias cosas.**

 **La compu murio, perdi mis archivos y todo. Y la pieza que le hacia falta me costo demasiado encontrarla y cuando finalmente lo había hecho costaba un dineral, prácticamente tuve que suplicar para llegar a comprarla y no bastando con eso tuve que vender mi móvil para poder comprarla. Uy que rabia, quede utilizando otro cell que de por si no es mio. Bueno la cosa es que esta es la razón del porque tarde demasiado en actualizar.**

 **Y bueno el próximo si es un capitulo, espero y lo disfruten. Y para los que desearon conocer como empezó el romance entre Kagome y Sesshomaru, tengo un miniFic que esta proceso y si gustan leerlo:** _A su lado **Es el nombre de este,**_ **son pequeños fragmentos que develaran un par de cosas de como comenzaron a enamorarse.**

 **Bueno los dejo, un beso y un abrazo.**

 **Bye.**

 **Fray.**

 **Espero sus Reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

" _Sufría en silencio, retuvo una y otra vez aquellas lágrimas tan lastimeras, no quería verse débil ante nadie y mucho menos ante su pequeña fortaleza, por eso, cada vez que ocaso caía y con ella un manto de oscuridad llenaba el cielo, ella se encerraba sola en sus cuatro paredes en donde nadie le viera para dejar salir todo lo que tenia dentro: Dolor y resentimiento"_

* * *

 **Sengoku.**

 **El pasado.**

 **Bosques internos del sur.**

 **Inuyasha.**

* * *

Sus pisadas se perdían conforme avanzaba entre los caminos llenos de barro, era ya tarde, lloviznaba con poca fuerza, las gotas de lluvia caían delicadamente sobre su rostro, le golpeaban mientras intentaba caminar entre el fango. Sus largas hebras plateadas revoloteaban a los compas de la insuficiente fuerza de la brisa fría que azotaba todo el Sengoku Jidai. ¿A dónde se dirigía?, ni el mismo se animaba a responderlo, no tenia un rumbo fijo, solo vagaba por los bosques en busca de nada, su andar era como la de un alma en pena en busca de consuelo para su tormentosa existencia. Ni si quiera la pequeña Kaori podría aliviarle con sus abrazos o sus dulces palabras que podrían darle consuelo a cualquiera, a todos, menos a el.

Con lentitud levanta la mirada al cielo, pidiendo en silencio que pronto su sufrimiento terminara y que la anhelada alegría que añoraba con cada fragmento de su ser llegase pronto.

Sin querer, una pequeña lágrima brota y resbala confundiéndose entre las gotas de lluvia que se colaban en su rostro. Suspira nostálgico para emprender nuevamente su viaje a la nada, con paso torpes y lentos continua el rumbo y se pierde entre la densidad de la lluvia y la neblina.

La vida no es fácil, para nadie lo es, la felicidad no es duradera y el sufrimiento tampoco es eterno, en algún punto de la existencia todo debe cambiar, sea para bien o para mal, pero en su caso, casi siempre todo le ha ido para mal. Sin un lugar al cual llamar hogar y mucho menos alguien con quien compartir su pesada carga, no estaba del todo bien, pero tampoco podía ser pesimista, los pocos momentos felices que con mucho esfuerzo había logrado conseguir, los llevaba en su memoria, siempre los tenia presente, pensaba en ellos cada vez que se encontraba en una situación difícil, y mas cuando estaba en soledad. Su más preciado tesoro, el cual llevaba siempre presente en su memoria, aun tan fresco como si todavía no hubiesen pasado ya doscientos años desde que compartió los felices años de su infancia antes de la muerte de su madre.

Una sonrisa llena de melancolía se presenta en sus labios.

-Desearía que aun estuvieras conmigo – Susurra lleno de tristeza, pero al mismo tiempo alegría, Izayoi no hubiese querido que llorara su pérdida, el sabia perfectamente que donde quiera que se encontrara su madre ahora, ella estaba feliz, dichosa de aun verle con vida. No estaría complacida con saber que ahora se encontraba triste y lleno de ira y bastante resentimiento en contra de bastantes personas, no era sano el estilo de vida que llevaba, debía cambiarlo, lo mas pronto que le fuese posible.

¿Seria buena idea dar vuelta atrás?, dar rienda suelta a su pasado e intentar olvidarlo para vivir sus años de vida junto alguien quien le hiciese sentir bien, no era una opción a la cual quisiese desechar tan fácilmente, tenia miedo, si, miedo de aferrarse algo que quizás nunca pudiese tener, pero debía hacer el intento, aunque aquello significara sacrificar muchas cosas y con ello tal vez su modo de vivir ahora, pero, para reiniciar de cero y comenzar nuevamente debía terminar aquella pendiente que dejo bastante años atrás.

Tenia que resolverlo primero antes de dar su primer paso hacia su nueva vida en algún futuro no muy lejano, por ahora solo se dedicaría a proteger la aldea y custodiar a aquella joven de nobles sentimientos que solo pedía un poco de su atención, y el gustosamente accedería a dársela de ahora en adelante.

" _Regresare"_

Reafirma decidido dando la vuelta para alejarse de la penumbra. Tal vez Inuyasha no se dio cuenta, pero un pequeño brillo nació en su mirar, _Esperanza,_ era lo que decía en sus ojos. Lo demostraría sin darse siquiera cuenta de ello.

* * *

 _ **El presente.**_

 _ **Tokio, Japón.**_

 _ **Templo Higurashi.**_

 _ **Kagome.**_

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, solo para después tallarlos con fuerza antes de levantarse de la cama, sus días anteriores habían sido demasiado pesados y estresantes, en ese momento no tenia ganas de hacer absolutamente nada, si por ella fuera, se echara todo el día descansando, se lo merecía, una ardua semana de trabajo sin descanso ya era mucho para ella, aunque a pesar de ser fuerte, era humana y se cansaba al igual que la mayoría, mas que nada deseaba quedarse en su cama pero el deber era el deber y tenia que levantarse obligatoriamente para cumplir con su trabajo si quería tener el dinero suficiente para hacer algunas compras, lo había olvidado, después de pasar la jornada de su trabajo salió tan cansada que no tuvo tiempo de ir al centro para comprar víveres, en este momento seguramente allí abajo no tendría nada para desayunar.

Hoy no trabajaría, un día más o un día menos, no haría la diferencia, ya después comería algo.

Con algo de pereza se levanta de la cama e inmediatamente se estira. Se coloca su bata de baño y se va hacia la cocina para ver si aun quedaba algo para comer, con desilusión ve que no, nada, toda la alacena esta vacía al igual que la nevera, era una suerte que su hijo se encontraba bastante alejado, por que de ser el que estuviese viviendo esto junto a ella, seguramente no lo soportaría mucho, era un niño de seis.

" _Ya no tiene seis Kagome, ahora es un niño de diez"_

Suspira nostálgicamente. Cuatro años enteros sin saber nada de el, de su hijo, tan solo pensar en el pequeño su corazón se encogía y volvía a tomar la forma de aquella colegiala de quince, le dolía tanto pensar en que Kori ya no estaba mas con ella, ahora estaba con su padre, y debía confiar en que estaba en buena manos y que aun se mantenía con vida, eso era lo esencial y lo único que la mantenía aun con vida, su razón de vivir era el, ese pequeño que estuvo pocos meses en su vientre y que nació prematuro, teniendo que pasar terribles noches temiendo que su hijo no sobreviviría por ser un bebe tan pequeño y débil.

Recordaba haber llorando bastante al enterarse de que el ser que llevo en su vientre estuvo muchas veces apunto de perder la vida por ser tan débil. Su madre muchas veces le ofreció llevarlo a una clínica donde pudiesen verla a ella y al niño, estaba preocupada por su salud, dio a luz a su bebe en casa con pocas condiciones para traer a una criatura al mundo, pero siempre se negaba, alegaba que su hijo necesitaba estar a su lado y que estaban bien aun sabiendo que no era así, que muchas veces Kori estuvo al borde la muerte por sus descuidos y miedos a que alguien pudiese quitárselo por ser un hibrido.

Sacudió bruscamente sus cabeza – Ya no debo pensar eso. El esta bien – Se dice así misma tratando de sonar positiva, aunque a decir verdad, debía confiar en que Sesshomaru debía de cuidarle bien, es su padre y tiene que protegerlo, sus instintos le indicaban eso.

Una sonrisa aparece en sus labios por primera vez en bastante tiempo, varios recuerdos llegaban a su mente, _"Los Inu son una raza muy protectora y posesiva, estoy segura de que Kori esta en buenas manos"_

Lo sabía muy bien, la raza de su compañero era muy conocida por ser posesiva y protectora con los integrantes de su familia y más si estos era legítimos. Niega con diversión de solo imaginarse en la situación en que debe de encontrarse Sesshomaru teniendo que lidiar con su hijo. Por un momento logra olvidarse de todo y se dedica hacer sus quehaceres del hogar.

Ahora ya vestida apropiadamente comienza con sus labores ordinarias de limpiar su casa, empieza por su habitación tirando a la basura cosas que ya no utilizaba, entre ellas su vieja ropa, y varias cosas más. Al terminar con la pieza principal sigue con la sala, el baño, la cocina y por ultimo el ático, al subir encuentra una variedad de polvo y telarañas esparcidas por todo el techo, suspira cansada, hoy había sido un día largo, ya estaban a mitad de la tarde y no había sentido hambre, era raro, ella se caracterizaba por ser una glotona, ríe un poco al recordarlo, solamente una persona no la había reprochado, su madre, siempre le consintió en todo.

Antes de comenzar desempolvar, se ve tentada a abrir las ventanas, hacia calor en la tarde y eso ya estaba comenzando a afectarle y bastante, porque al levantar unas cajas comenzó a sentirse un poco mareada, se dejo hacer en una parte del suelo con la mano en su cien, se masajeaba con suavidad intentando menguar su malestar, pero con cada minuto que pasaba el mareo era constante y mucho mas fuerte, estaba comenzando a asustarse, no entendía bien porque de la nada comenzaba a sentirse tan mal, no era la primera vez que duraba horas sin probar un solo bocado, no entendía, sus defensas estaban bien. ¿Por qué decaía tan de repente?

-¿Qué me sucede? – Se preguntaba apoyando su mano en el piso para no irse de frente. Estaba mal, lo sabia, quizás si debió salir más temprano a comprar víveres y no en la tarde como lo había planeado, se arrepentía de ello ahora.

Kagome intenta ponerse de pie pero no puede, una pequeña punzada en su abdomen se lo impide, vuelve hacer el intento pero el dolor incrementa haciéndola doblegar a sus dolencias. La desesperación comienza a crecer, más cuando su vista baja, sus ojos se abren con sorpresa al observar un líquido viscoso en el suelo.

" _Sangre"_

Piensa rápidamente al sentir el ardor en su cuello, por instinto mira su marca, la marca que años atrás su compañero le hizo como símbolo de unión, aquella marcar le dolía y bastante, su miedo crecía conforme veía la sangre caer con mas fuerza de su cuello. ¿Pero que demonios le estaba pasando?

Se estaba sumiendo en una oscuridad muy profunda y estaba segura de que nadie podría sacarla, tenía miedo, no sabia que podría pasarle de ahora en adelante.

De la nada siente algo moverse, aunque no puede abrir sus ojos por el dolor, puede sentir una presencia moverse hacia donde estaba ella ¿Seria acaso una especie de demonio?, imposible, están extintos, ella mas que nadie era prueba de ello, pero si así fuera ¿Estaría corriendo peligro?, no lo sabia, pero aun así temía por su vida, pero si iba a morir lo haría con dignidad, debía ser valiente y afrontarlo y ver de frente a su invitado.

-¿Quién eres? – Pregunta aun con sus ojos cerrados intentando que su voz no decayera por el dolor, pero aun así, se sintió el miedo al pronunciar la pregunta, intenta moverse nuevamente pero le es imposible, escucha unos pasos acercarse a ella e inmediatamente se pone en alerta.

Desde las sombras, la silueta de una mujer de baja estatura se hace presente, sus manos ya arrugadas por el paso del tiempo le tocan el rostro como revisando su estado – Quédate quieta niña, no me darán mi recompensa si llegas a morir a mitad del ritual – La voz pesada y aguda de aquella mujer se penetra en sus oídos como dagas.

Ella traga duro antes de atreverse a preguntar – ¿Qué quieres decir? , no te entiendo – Kagome como puede abre sus ojos bastante confundida por las recientes palabras.

Ve a aquella anciana mirarla con interés, inmediatamente un presentimiento se instala en ella haciéndole temer aquella mujer que tenia en frente.

-No te asustes querida, pronto el sufrimiento terminara y serás feliz nuevamente – Sonríe sínicamente antes de sacar un frasco de sus sucias prendas. Kagome mira con horror aquel contenido, ni siquiera se imagina que clase de líquido se resguarde allí.

" _Estaba siendo embrujada"_

Piensa al darse cuenta de todo lo que significa al escuchar con atención a la bruja–Sigo sin entender – Murmura intentando no flaquear, por ningún motivo quería dejarse vencer por lo que fuera que le estuviese pasando. En todo momento no pierde de vista el frasco que contiene la bruja en sus manos.

-Vaya, el amo no mintió al decir que su resistencia era fuerte de corromper, pero no se preocupe, pronto dejara de sentir dolor mi señora, crea en mis palabras, en unos momentos su tormento terminara – Finaliza vertiendo el liquido en su boca ignorando sus palabras, ella por impulso lo escupió negándose a beberlo, la mujer se enojo al sentir los líquidos resbalando por su ropa.

-¡No lo beberé! – Amenaza ella sin importarle que con cada minuto el dolor que sentía se volvía mucho mas insoportable, seguramente en unos minutos mas decaería, sentía su poder espiritual debilitarse conforme pasaban los segundos.

-¡Que impertinente y obstinada eres!, la pócima era para el dolor, el amo cortara mi cabeza si llegas a morir – Por un momento la clase y el respeto hacia ella abandona aquella anciana quien ahora le mira con odio, puede ver el miedo y la furia reflejarse en sus pupilas grises, por un momento siente lastima por aquella mujer que comienza alejarse de ella– No me queda mas remedio que dejarte así, buena suerte, que Kami-Sama se apiade de su alma – Termina haciendo una reverencia antes de escuchar unas palabras en un lenguaje que no logra entender, de inmediato ella comienza a evaporarse en el aire dejándola sola con su dolor.

Que cruel era el destino con ella, no le bastaba con todo el tormento y el sufrimiento que había tenido que soportar, ahora estaba muriendo, se desangraba cada vez mas rápido, los gruesos hilos de sangre podía verlos y sentirlos escurrirse por todo su cuerpo, su imagen en este momento era horrible ¿Quién le hizo esto?, debían odiarla demasiado como para dejarla perecer así, el dolor que sentía era insoportable, la estaban torturando lentamente, todo ella ardía como no tenia idea, deseaba gritar, pero todo lo que lograba articular eran unos débiles gemidos llenos agonía y tristeza. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba golpeaba el piso esperando a que alguien le escuchara, pero sabía que era imposible, vivía en una zona restringida y estaba en el segundo piso de la casa, era muy poco probable que alguien le ayudara.

Como puede se arrastra hacia una repisa que no esta muy alta e intenta ponerse de pie con la ayuda de las tablas, lo logra, pero a los pocos segundos de estar parada vuelve a caer con fuerza al piso lastimándose mas de lo que ya estaba. Al momento del impacto unas cajas caen al suelo, de ellas varios objetos caen a su lado.

Alza su vista y lo primero que llega a sus ojos es el retrato de ella y… _Sesshomaru_.

Lo menos que había hecho en estos últimos años era pensar en el, ahora de la nada en su lecho de muerte una fotografía que había tomado hace bastantes años atrás cuando viajan juntos cae a su lado.

" _Ironía de la vida"_

Reafirma ella dejándose vencer, estaba muriendo y lo último que vería en el mundo era el demonio que tanto le había hecho sufrir en los últimos diez años.

Una luz la envuelve y de repente se ve sumida en una oscuridad, se obliga a cerrar sus ojos por la densidad de la luz, al abrirlos los primero que siente es la tierra mezclarse con su cuerpo ya manchado de sangre que aun salía de su herida. El olor a madera vieja inunda sus fosas nasales, ¿Dónde se encontraba?, ¿estaría en el pozo milenario?, y si así fuese, ¿Por qué estaba allí si el pozo esta inactivo?

No entendía nada y eso le asustaba de sobremanera tan fuerte que quiso llorar, y así lo hizo, lloraba de impotencia, no podía hacer absolutamente nada por ella, ya estaba marcada para morir y lo estaba haciendo, y de la peor manera: Sola.

Ya no podía mas, ya no seguiría luchando, no tenia porque hacerlo, no valía la pena el dolor si no tenia a nadie por quien vivir, su hijo donde quiera que se encuentre estaba seguro al lado de su padre, su madre, hermano y abuelo no tardarían en alcanzarle, eran humanos y en algún punto de la vida, el tiempo acabaría y ellos se le unirían en el mas allá, pero para su compañero e hijo, tendrían que pasar cientos de años para poder verles otra vez, si es que se le permitía hacerlo, en un ultimo intento abre sus ojos y ve que se encuentra en una especie de universo lleno de oscuridad que era alumbrado por cientos de luces que le rodeaban, eso le hizo recordar cuando viaja a través del pozo milenario cuando aun era una colegiala.

Antes de caer en la inconsciencia, Kagome sonríe con tristeza susurrando a la nada unas palabras.

" _Nunca dejare de amarles"_

* * *

La noche estaba cayendo con lentitud en las tierras del Oeste, cuando el ultimo el ultimo rayo del sol tocaba los muros del palacio, era señal de hacer el cambio de guardia, los empleados iban y venían por los largos pasillos del castillo. Su señor les miraba desde la torre más alta, su vista ya hacia perdida hacia el horizonte, su cabello el cual era mecido suavemente por las no tan fuertes corrientes nocturnas se pegaba con suavidad en su rostro haciendo de el una imagen lo bastante aterradora, su mirar era escalofriante para cualquiera que se atreviese a verle directamente a los ojos, a todos menos a el. Kamemaru hacia su aparición por las pesadas puertas de madera.

Sesshomaru no voltea a verle, en todo momento se mantiene estoico en su lugar, puede sentir que Kamemaru solo estaba allí por simple curiosidad, deseaba saber a quien esperaba con tanto apuro. Porque últimamente sus días anteriores habían sido pesados, los entrenamientos eran el doble de arriesgados y muchos más fuertes que los anteriores, por supuesto que no respondería sus preguntas, por ningún motivo debía enterarse de lo que planeaba, al menos no por ahora, no entendería a la primera, tendría que mandarle lejos, al menos por algunos días hasta que todo estuviera en su sitio, aunque dudaba que para ser un cachorro mitad humano no podría dejarle a la deriva en el bosque por muchos días, existían muchos riesgos, demonios querrían matarle tan solo por se su hijo, aunque debía admitir que le había sorprendido el progreso que había logrado, en pocos meses logro mucho para ser un Hanyou, ya igualaba a los cachorros de su edad, estaba seguro que si seguía así su hijo seria un digno heredero para Oeste, solo era cuestión de tiempo para formarle a su imagen y convertirle en un digno guerrero.

Pero para Kamemaru las intenciones de su padre no eran del todo sinceras, desde hace días lo había notado inquieto y hasta ansioso se atrevería a decir, era muy raro verle así en un estado lleno preocupación, podía sentirlo a través del Youki, no sabía el porque su raro comportar, pero tampoco se animaría a preguntar sabiendo la respuesta que podría obtener: _"No es apto que conozcas las razones" "Tu deber es entrenar, no hacer preguntas"_

Era mas que obvio que le respondería con una evasiva, como siempre cuando quería evitar un tema importante, y estaba seguro que este era uno de ellos.

-Es mejor que prepares tus cosas, pronto tendrás que partir – Escucha decir a su padre, el traga duro, ¿Se iría?, ¿A donde?, acaso su padre estaría considerando en hacer que regresara a su época, no, no tenia porque sacar conclusiones tan precipitadas, aun sabiendo que el pozo estaba inactivo y que no podría regresar jamás con su madre.

Pero como buen heredero, su deber no era cuestionar a su padre por sus decisiones, su obligación era siempre obedecerle – Así lo hare – Afirma el con decisión.

-Te estaré esperando al amanecer, no quiero retrasos – Le mira con advertencia mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia la puerta, pronto la silueta de lord se perdió por los desolados pasillos del palacio dejando al heredero solo, Kamemaru ya en soledad asiente aceptando su responsabilidad, sabia lo estricto que era su padre y lo molesto que podría llegar hacer si desobedecía una orden.

Con cierta melancolía el vástago mira la luna que esta a un cuarto creciente en el cielo nocturno. Las estrellas le acompañan, inevitablemente no puede evitar pensar en su madre. La extrañaba, pero ahora no podía darse el lujo de pensar en ella, tenia que ser fuerte y tragarse su dolor, si quería complacer a su padre y sentir que se sentía orgulloso de el, tenia que dejar atrás su lado humano. Seria difícil decir adiós aquella parte tan importante en su vida. Pero si quería enorgullecer a su progenitor tendría que renunciar a ella y con ello conllevaba a dejar atrás: los sentimientos y partes de sus costumbres humanas.

El niño suspira e ignora por un milímetro de segundo que hay alguien a sus espaldas, no se atreve a moverse, solo rueda los ojos fastidiado – ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Pregunta secamente.

Escucha una risa lo bastante contagiosa – Buenas noche Kamemaru-Kun – A su lado se coloca una niña Youkai de cabello negro corto y rizado, su ropa humilde delataba que su estándar no era muy alto, a lo mucho la hija de un soldado del palacio, aun así, era a la única que trataba ya que su carácter frívolo alejaba a los demás niños de su edad, sin mencionar que su padre casi siempre le mantenía ocupado con sus entrenamientos y cuando no era el, sus tutores venían a instruirle en el camino de la educación.

Con gracia puede notar como la pequeña Youkai le hace una reverencia y le mira con simpatía, sus ojos azules mostraban bastante inocencia y eso le agradaba al joven heredero, aunque no lo admitiría tan fácil.

Kamemaru hace un ademan de rodar sus ojos con fastidio – No pedí que vinieras aquí Hitomi – Le dice mirándola con reproche, ella solo se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

-Lo se –

-¿Entonces? – pregunta el volteándose a verla.

Antes de decir algo Hitomi agacha la cabeza con vergüenza – Yo escuche cuando mi señor se había retirado dejándolo solo y aproveché el momento para venir a agradecerle por protegerme de Taro y Kenji – Confiesa ella levantando su cabeza.

Inmediatamente a su mente llega lo pasado varios días atrás, cuando vio a Hitomi pasearse tranquilamente por los jardines, el se encontraba arrimado en uno de los arboles Sakura intentado descansar un poco, si mal no recordaba se había escapado de su instructor dejándole varios metros atrás cuando voló lejos de el. Al estar ya solo se recuesta e intenta dormir un rato cuando la ve a ella pasar, la ignora por su puesto, pero al notar que dos más se le unían la curiosidad le gano y vio como la estaban agrediendo sin razón alguna, le discriminaban y reprochaban por algo, no lo gro entender que, pero lo único que sintió en ese momento fue enojo, tanto que termino por envolver a los dos atacantes entre su látigo haciéndoles varias heridas profundas. Al final cuando ya todo se había calmado el le mira y se va sin decirle nada.

-No hay porque – Menciona tranquilamente antes de dejarla sola justo como lo había hecho su padre momentos atrás.

Hitomi le mira irse y le despide alzando su brazo antes de emprender camino ella también y marcharse hacia su hogar junto a su padre.

* * *

La luna ya estaba en su punto mas alto alumbrando todo el palacio del Oeste. En una torre lo bastante alejada se encontraba el lord quien ya hacia acompañado de una anciana mujer de baja estatura y cabellera blanqueada por el paso de los años. Sesshomaru en todo momento no dejaba de mirar a la mujer con repulsión, para nada confiaba en esa bruja, pero era la única en todo el Sengoku que podía devolverle lo mas anhelado por el.

Kaniiu logra ver desespero en la mirada de su señor, estaba asustada al parecer las cosas no habían salido como ella las había previsto y mostrado al Youkai, tuvo contratiempos y esperaba que ese pequeño error no le costara la vida por la furia de la bestia que tenia a unos centímetros.

La mirada del demonio se torna dura y llena de furia, no entendía porque estaba tardando demasiado, se suponía que…

-Mi señor – Sesshomaru dirige su vista hacia Kaniiu quien le apunta en dirección a la mesa de piedra que estaba a unos metros de distancia de ellos. Ve una luz blanca envolver la habitación. Por unos instantes los ojos del Lord ser abren de la impresión, su olfato le señalaba que un aroma que hacia mucho tiempo no reconocía ahora estaba a unos metros de distancia, por impulso quiso acercarse pero fue detenido.

-No lo haga, la energía espiritual que aun emana es muy fuerte, podría herirle si se acerca demasiado – Advierte la mujer mirándole.

Pero a el no le importa lo único que quería era acercarse y tomar el cuerpo que se encontraba recostaba en la mesa de piedra – Correré el riesgo – Reafirma decidido avanzando hacia adelante.

" _Por fin estas conmigo, Kagome"_

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos lectores ¿Cómo se encuentran?, yo afortunadamente bien. Gracias al cielo que pude lograr publicar. Me disculpo si tarde demasiado en actualizar, 5 meses, no tengo perdón de Kami-Sama, pero en mi defensa: Mi computadora murió y hace apenas unos días que pude repararla, sin mencionar que vivo una situación critica y que me fue muy difícil, así que bueno no explicare mas, y la historia.**

 **Prometo responder todos sus reviews en el proximo capi que no demorare ya que tengo mi compu conmigo.**

 **Bye.**

 **Fray.**


	8. Chapter 8

" _El tiempo no se detiene, no lo hará con nadie. Es una larga lista en la que los nombres de cada uno de nosotros esta escrito, pero que no demorara en ser borrados, no importa que edad tengas, o cuanto haigas logrado vivir, cuando el llama no le importa nada, solo desea borrarte de la lista lo mas rápido que le sea posible, pero. Lo único bueno que podemos dejar cuando nos llegue el momento de ser llamados son: Recuerdos, preciados y significativos recuerdos que atesoramos que quedaran guardados en lo más profundo del alma, es lo único que podremos llevarnos, solo eso… Recuerdos"_

* * *

 _ **El pasado.**_

 _ **Sengoku Jidai.**_

 _ **Tierras del Oeste.**_

* * *

Si había una palabra para describir el día, esa seria la; Calor, era insoportable, aun para ti, que ya estabas acostumbrada a tratar con días como estos, pero hoy, este día sobrepasaba los limites, no podías hacer nada sin que te sintieras cansada, con sueño, o tuvieses hambre a todo momento, te molestaba todo, no querías que nadie estuviera cerca de ti, te tocaran, hablaran, ni miraran, absolutamente todo te molestaba. Y no ayudaba mucho a que la madre naturaleza estuviera en tu contra enviándote oleadas interminables de calor, sin ninguna señal de viento o frescura, maldijiste en silencio el estar encerrada y postrada en una cama. No podías moverte debido a tu condición, el embarazo no sentaba a las mil maravillas como habías escuchado anteriormente, las nauseas, tobillos hinchados, dolor de pecho, cambios drásticos de humor, hambre a toda hora, dolor en la espalda, todo, absolutamente todo era una molestia para ti, pero a decir verdad, también habías escuchado, que el poder llevar una vida contigo, era la sensación mas hermosa que pudiese existir, y no discutías eso, no importaba si se pasaban un sinfín de calamidades, pero valía la pena, con tal de traer a un ser al mundo, pero aunque a decir verdad, no podías negarlo, el sentir como alguien poco a poco va creciendo dentro de ti, es. Es una sensación, o mejor dicho, una experiencia única, algo que solo las mujeres en tu estado sentían.

Sonreíste sin darte cuenta. Ahora entendías a tu madre, ahora lograbas entender sus palabras y sus sentimientos hacia ti y hacia tu hermano. El brillo en sus ojos, sus sonrisas reconfortantes, sus palabras de aliento, sus abrazos, sus besos. Todo, absolutamente… Todo.

Te dejaste hacer en el futon alzando tu mirada hacia el techo. Inconscientemente llevaste un dedo a tu boca, lo mordisqueabas con suavidad, y sin poder evitarlo a tu mente fluyeron recuerdos que; Iban y venían como el viento.

" _Inuyasha"_

Sin querer el nombre del hanyou vino hacia ti. Lo cual era un poco extraño, hacia mucho tiempo que el platinado menor dejo de rondar por tu cabeza, no, este no revoloteaba por tu mente desde que decidiste irte de su lado, no te arrepentías de ello, no podías negar que aun esa herida no estaba del todo cerrada, aun lo echabas de menos, lo extrañabas a pesar de haberte hecho tanto daño, un daño irreversible, que no era tan fácil de olvidar. Aunque preferías por ahora no enfocarte en el pasado, ya habías dejado todo atrás, ahora eras feliz ¿Cierto?

Dirías mentiras si afirmases lo contrario, en estos tres años que llevan de separados, no lo pensabas, no desde que comenzaste a mirar a su hermano con otros ojos, no desde el primer momento en que decidiste dejar que Sesshomaru entrara a tu vida; Pero, había algo que te inquietaba bastante, en tu mente había una pequeño vocecilla que tu susurraba palabras llenas de culpa. ¿Culpa?, ¿De que?, No has hecho nada de lo que te arrepientas ¿Cierto?

Dejas a tu familia, hogar, tiempo, amigos, tus estudios, tus ganas de independizarte, de ser alguien en la vida, de realmente valerte de ti misma y no depender de nadie. Tu vida, estabas dejando de lado tu vida, por… ¿Por qué?, ¿Tu bebe?, ¿Tu amor?, ¿Capricho?, ¿Necedad?, ¿Masoquismo? … ¿Por qué lo haces?

Tu mundo, absolutamente todo. Lo estas dejando, ¿Por un hombre?, ¿Valía realmente la pena tanto sacrificio? O mejor dicho.

¿Sesshomaru valía todo tu esfuerzo?

Suspiraste por lo bajo – _Lo que no te mata, solo te hace mas fuerte –_ Susurraste para ti misma convencida de tus propias palabras, volteaste a mirar por la ventana. Sentías centenares de emociones colarse a través de ti, y no sabias si era por lo de el embarazo, o porque realmente la voz de la conciencia te estaba haciendo dudar de tus decisiones, o mejor dicho, estaba tratando de hacer que te arrepintieras. ¿Por qué? Sin querer estas echando por la borda todo, tus logros, oportunidades y demás. Ya no tienes quince años, estas por cumplir diecinueve, y aun no has podido graduarte, sigues estancada en un hoyo sin fondo del que no logras, corrección, de donde no quieres, ni deseas salir, es como si te sintieras segura dentro de ese caparazón en donde nadie puede lastimarte, pero ¿Qué importaba?, Ya tus compañeros de grado están por hacerlo, ya están a uno semestres de graduarse, están siguiendo sus vidas, mientras tu. Mientras tú no haces nada, salvo parecer una muñeca que es cual porcelana, tan solo esperando a su dueño para ser utilizada o movida de su lugar.

Y lo odiabas.

No eras una muñeca, no eras un adorno, ni mucho menos un juguete. No tenias porque quedarte allí si no querías, debías de irte y no atarte a este estilo de vida que no soportabas. Arrugaste la nariz, cuando Sesshomaru volviera tendrías una seria conversación con el, donde quiera que estuviera estabas segura que el vendría en poco tiempo.

Dejaste que de tu boca emergiera un bufido – _Es absurdo, yo no. ¡Yo no estoy tirando todo por la borda_! – Gritaste para ti molesta, golpeaste el suelo con furia, era verdad, estabas dejando todo atrás, no importaba si tratabas de engañarte a ti misma con un sinfín de excusas sin sentido, estabas sacrificando toda tu vida por jurarle amor y lealtad a tu pareja.

" _Por que de la nada, ¿Por qué todo esto llega a mi?, ¡¿Por qué la dudas?! "_

Es algo que ni tu misma sabes, no lograbas comprender nada. Si antes esto no había cruzado por tu cabeza, ¿Por qué ahora si?

" _¿Por qué al pensar en Inuyasha, todo esto se me viene encima?"_

¿Seria acaso esto una señal?

¿Debería de dejar a Sesshomaru?

No.

- _Solo, solo… Necesito tiempo_ – Murmuras por lo bajo dando por finalizado la interminable lista de dudas que abarcan dentro de ti. Lo mejor seria de dejar de lado esos pensamientos bruscos, al menos deberías de hacerlo de momento, ya después podrías aclarar todas tus dudas, por los momentos, lo mejor seria descansar, por tu bien y por el de tu hijo no nato.

 _Uno, dos, tres._

Sentiste una fuerte punzada en tu vientre, tragaste duro, intentando ignorar el dolor, te recostaste contra la pared, suspiraste en varias ocasiones intentado tranquilizarte, pero al parecer el dolor parecía ir en aumento cada vez más. Miedo, fue lo primero que vino a ti. Tenias miedo, miedo a que algo pudiera pasarle a tu bebe, a la vida que llevas dentro de ti. Miedo a no poder hacer nada para evitar que algo malo sucediese con el y al mismo tiempo contigo. Ya te lo habían advertido y no quisiste hacer caso, decidiste seguir adelante con el embarazo ignorando las advertencias.

" _Esto, a lo que tu llamas bendición: Sera tan solo el principio de un camino lleno de dolor y desgracia, tu terquedad y masoquismo no te llevaran a donde quieres, tan solo te harán ver a lo que tanto temes"_

¿Pero?

No debías de temer, todo estaba bien, todo, la comadrona dijo que todo estaba en orden, solo que debías de evitar hacer esfuerzo y pasar por estrés, y era lo menos que estaba haciendo; por eso, te tomabas las molestias de pasar horas enteras recostada en una cama, como si de una enfermedad terminal se tratara, pero no era así. Tu bebe estaba bien ¿Cierto?, No tenias porque asustarte por las palabras de una mujer tan cruel y sínica, tu podrías hacerlo, estabas segura.

 _Tres, cuatro, cinco._

Fueron aumentando conforme el tiempo avanzaba, aprestaste las sabanas debido a la intensidad de las punzadas. No entendías, nada, nada. Tenías tan solo tres meses y en ningún momento habías sentido tanto dolor, no como ahora, no como este, que era bastante fuerte y penetrante. Jadeaste cansada, comenzaste a sudar debido a la calor que estabas sintiendo, quisiste llamar a alguien para que viniese a auxiliarte, pero todo lo que salir de tu boca fue apenas un pequeño lamento ahogado en un jadeo.

Bajaste la mirada aterrada al sentir un hormigueo en tu pierna. Abriste tus ojos en sorpresa al ver como el líquido carmín comenzaba a brotar manchando las sabanas blancas, quisiste llorar al ver la terrible escena.

" _Esto es… "_

Dos gruesas lagrimas salieron de tus ojos, no de dolor, no uno físico, si no, mental. Estabas en pleno aborto y nadie era capaz de venir ayudarte, quisiste gritar, te estabas desgarrando por dentro y nadie podía oírte, te quedaste muda. Quisiste moverte, golpear, patalear, algo, lo que sea, para poder poner en alerta al personal del castillo, necesitaba ser atendida rápido, si no seria muy tarde.

Fueron tan solo cuestión de segundos cuando paso todo. Alrededor de cinco doncellas vinieron a socorrerte, las viste correr hacia ti abriendo las puertas con brusquedad, si sabían que estabas es peligro, la tardanza solo fue para buscar los implementos necesarios para ayudarte, notaste que cada una traía necesario para atenderte, era un alivio por esa parte. Pero por otro lado, temías que; ellas no pudieran hacer nada por ti ni por tu hijo, quisiste llorar por angustia y al mismo tiempo impotencia. No supiste en que momento, o con que fuerza, pero como pudiste tomaste la mano de una de las doncellas que trataba de hacer algo por ti.

Ella te miro sorprendida, intento apartarse, pero tu agarre era fuerte y para nada la dejarías ir, necesitabas saber tu estado y como se encontraba tu bebe. Le suplicaste con la mirada, algo, al menos algún indicio que te dijera si podrían salvarse.

- _¿Qué esta pasando?_ – Titibuteo un poco al hacer la pregunta.

En cambio, la doncella de dóciles ojos verdes te miro con temor y al mismo tiempo lastima, trago duro antes de responder, temiendo y reconsiderando si darte la respuesta.

- _Sea paciente, todo saldrá bien_ – Soltó tu agarre con brusquedad.

Asentiste tranquila y te recostaste dejándote caer con la mayor delicadeza en la cama, cerraste los ojos con fuerza, no llorarías, no te dejarías ver débil, no, resistirás todo por tu hijo, no importaba por cuanto dolor tuvieras que soportar, ni cuantas cosas mas tendrías que pasar, todo valdría la pena, absolutamente todo balería, si todo salía bien. Respiraste en varias ocasiones pausadamente, temblabas, estabas completamente desnuda ante las miradas de mujeres que no habías visto nunca en tu vida, posiblemente porque no fraternizabas mucho con la parte de Ala norte del palacio.

- _¿Todo saldrá bien, cierto? –_

 _-Lo hará–_

 _-Me alegra saberlo, me siento muy cansada –_

 _-Descansa –_

 _-¿Por ti? –_

 _-No-_

 _-¿Dónde estas?, ¿Por qué no estas conmigo? –_

 _-Pronto, solo espérame –_

 _-Bien, pero no tardes –_

Y de allí, no pudiste volver a escuchar su voz, te sentiste tranquila de momento, no sabias cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero de algo si estabas segura. Aun nada había terminado, y el sueño cada vez mas se hacia mas pesado.

- _¡Mi Lady!_ – Escuchaste tu nombre desde la lejanía, escuchabas todo a ecos, ya no podías sentir, ni ver, oír, oler, con claridad, el dolor había opacado todo. Habías perdido hasta la noción del tiempo, al estar tan concentrada en tus pensamientos ignorabas todo a tu alrededor.

Al abrir tus ojos, sentiste que tus sentidos se estaban obstruyendo por el dolor, te dejaste hacer en la cama, rogando por que todo saliese bien y que ni tu ni tu hijo perdieran la vida. Pudiste notar con poca claridad, como mas mujeres entraban a tus aposentos, en su rostro podías notar la angustia y al mismo tiempo el miedo, ¿Estaría su hijo en buenas manos?

Temiste a ti misma, no querías responder esa pregunta. Tan solo rogaste al cielo, porque todo saliese con bien y que no le pasara nada a la vida que llevabas dentro de ti. Te sentías tan cansada y débil, lo cual a cada minuto que pasaba te hacia sentir que poco a poco, tu consciencia iba desapareciendo, para caer en un profundo sueño.

Pero antes de cerrar tus ojos, pudiste verlo. Sonreíste débil y tratas de tocar su rostro, pero no tenías fuerzas, notaste lo cansado que lucia al estar en frente de ti, estaba sucio y herido, su ropa gastada y hecha pedazos, su torso estaba al descubierto, viste sus heridas, eran graves, la sangre bajaba a grandes cantidades por sus costados y demás partes de su cuerpo. Estaba lastimado, pero aun así, pudo venir a verte, eso era algo que… Que te llenaba de alegría.

- _Gracias, por estar aquí. Con nosotros_ –Murmuraste por lo bajo dejándote hacer en el.

Sesshomaru asintió dejando que te acomodaras en su pecho, no te importo mancharte con la mugre y la sangre, todo lo que necesitabas era que el estuviera a tu lado. Sentiste su penetrante mirada clavarse con fuerza en ti, a pesar de no demostrarlo, pudiste leer que sus pupilas su preocupación por ambos. Volviste a sonreír sintiendo su calor.

- _Duerme_ – Escuchaste a lo lejos antes de caer en la inconsciencia, no supiste. Si ese murmuro fue emitido por tu pareja o por un tercero, pero no pudiste negar, que te sentiste aliviada y tranquila al saber que nada malo podría pasarle a tu hijo.

* * *

Y sin si quiera poder predecirlo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe dando una fuerte bocanada de aire. Los volvió a cerrar, debido a la intensidad de la luz, intento tranquilizar la agitación de su pecho, tratando de respirar pausadamente, hasta que esta volvió a la normalidad. Era de noche, podía notarlo, pero aun así, no se acostumbraba al calor ni mucho a la luz emitida por la velas de cera que le acompañaban esa noche. Intento levantarse, pero debido a sus heridas no podía hacerlo con mayor esfuerzo, se reincorporo con lentitud, suspiro por lo bajo y trato de descifrar en donde rayos estaba en estos momentos; no sabia en donde estaba, o como fue que llego al lugar en donde ahora se encontraba, todo lo que podía recordar, era: Haber estado organizando el ático de su casa, después se vio a si misma cargando unas cajas, luego un terrible malestar, mareos, dolor y de allí. Una mujer, bruja, vestida de harapos diciéndole un par de cosas en un idioma que no lograba comprender, luego se desmayo y de ahí no supo nada más de su mundo.

Parpadeo un par de veces para adaptar su vista al lugar. Se puso en pie y cuanto toco el suelo, todo su mundo se vino abajo, aun podía sentir el mareo, aunque este ya no era tan fuerte como el que anteriormente había padecido, pero era lo suficientemente molesto como para no dejarla caminar, gruño por lo bajo, para luego afincarse en la mesa de piedra y quedarse quieta allí por algunos minutos.

Al levantar la visita lo primero que vio fue una ventana, de piedra y mármol, a lo lejos distingue algunos arboles, grandes robles por lo que se ve estos son mecidos por la intensidad del viento, ve algunos hombres rondando por la zona, pareciera como si la custodiaran, no se movían de su sitio, estaban allí, como si soldados se tratara, se quedo mirándolos un par de minutos, cayendo en cuenta sobre la realidad que la golpeaba tan fuerte, el paisaje, tan fresco, limpio, puro, sin ninguna pisca de contaminación en el ambiente, la forma tan extraña de vestir de aquéllos hombres, no había ruido, ni el mas mínimo chirrido, todo estaba en completa calma. Ahora caía en cuenta de todo: No estaba en su mundo, su época. Sin saber como o porque, estaba de vuelta.

Tomo su cabeza con ambas manos y comenzó a masajearse la cien – ¿Cómo llegue aquí? – Susurro para ella misma.

" _No se preocupe, mi señora, pronto dejara de sufrir"_

Ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido, el dolor, los malos síntomas, la pócima, el sueño. Todo aquello dicho por la bruja, no quería hacerle daño, solo quería traerla de vuelta, pero ¿Por qué?, ella fue la que se marcho por decisión propia, no había deseado regresar por el dolor que le causaba el lugar, y ahora estaba de vuelta en donde todo había comenzado.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes? – Kagome abre sus ojos, ahí estaba otra vez, nuevamente volvía escuchar aquella voz tan profunda y carente de sentimientos, la misma que no había querido escuchar por mas de diez años. Por voluntad propia lleva una de sus manos a su boca ahogando las palabras, no deseaba decir nada por el momento. Siente los pasos, son lentos y pausados, viene hacia ella.

-Sesshomaru –Susurra pausadamente.

Siente su mano posarse con delicadeza en su hombro, tembló al contacto frio contra su cálida piel. Inmediatamente se aparto dándose la vuelta para encararlo. Ahí estaban nuevamente, frente a frente; se miraron, y al hacerlo, ambos se detallaron a profundidad, no habían cambiado en nada, diez años y seguían igual, tan solo el, con la diferencia que ahora su cabello lucia en una coleta alta y vestía de armaduras. Mientras que ella seguía con la apariencia de una joven de dieciocho, pero vestía de una manera muy diferente a la que solía vestir.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos desafiantes, cada uno transmitía todo lo que sentía a través de esta, ella amenazaba con dejar escapar lágrimas llenas de rabia, maldecía el ser tan sentimental. Mientras que el seguía tan estoico y frio como de costumbre.

Sesshomaru trato de dar un paso al frente para tocarla, había extrañado tanto su calor, ansiaba demasiado el poder volver a tenerla, la espera había sido demasiado tortuosa como para poder seguir prolongando el momento de tocarle, pero al hacerlo, Kagome intuitivamente se aparto negándose a su contacto. Se molesto por supuesto, frunció el ceño con molestia y dirigió su mirada hacia ella, podía verlo, aun estaba rabiosa y llena de rencor.

Se paro firmemente señalándolo con enojo retenido – ¡Tu! – Grito tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que medio palacio ya se había percatado de su presencia.

Sesshomaru se quedo callado, no respondió, mientras que ella, en visto de que fue ignorada se fue con fuerza hacia el, dejando sus cuerpos a escasos centímetros de distancia, levanto su mirada para verle fijamente– ¡¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?! –Grito con fuerza – ¡Anda! ¡Cuéntame!, ¡Quiero saber detalladamente que fue lo que paso por tu cabeza al regresarme aquí!, No te quedes callado y respóndeme – Golpea su pecho con fuerza, acción que hizo despertar el enojo en ambos.

El no estaba dispuesto a someterse contra ella –No tengo porque explicar el porque de mis actos – frunció el ceño y la tomo del brazo sin el meno cuidado logrando así que ella se lastimara debido a la gravedad de sus heridas–Tan solo confórmate con saber que estas aquí –Sisea en su oído con bastante rabia.

Para Kagome aquellas palabras no dieron tranquilidad a su persona, tan solo alimentaron mas a su odio e ira, apretó sus dientes como conteniéndose de momento, como pudo se soltó de su agarre, no importo la marca que este dejo en su muñeca, ardía, pero no le daría el gusto de verle nuevamente sometida ante el.

-¡Eres un maldito insensible!, ¡Ni si quiera te importa lo que yo siento! –Aprieta sus puños debido a la ira que estaba sintiendo, estaba al borde del llanto y no sabia cuanto tiempo mas podría contenerse – Yo no deseaba volver, y tu no tenias ningún derecho a quitarme lo que tanto trabajo me ha costado recuperar – Cerro sus ojos forzando a las lagrimas para que estas no salieran.

Sesshomaru le miro una vez mas, le trasmitió cada sentimiento negativo que estaba sintiendo, su lazo estaba sellado, ninguno de los dos podía sentir lo que el otro, ni siquiera podían escuchar sus pensamientos, pero con cada mirada podían ver y sentir, mas por parte de ella, quien era transparenté y fácil de ver, pero. Antes de poder articular palabra alguna, pudo sentir cuando ella levanto su cabeza, en su rostro pudo ver asomadas algunas marcas, posiblemente heridas de Kaniiu. Se molesto de tan solo pensar ello; Trato de volver a acercarse hacia su pareja, pero todo lo que consiguió fue rechazo.

Kagome se alejo tres pasos del platinado, se negaba a ser tocada nuevamente por el –No te atrevas a tocarme otra vez, porque no responderé de mis acciones –Amenazo con firmeza.

El en cambio al ver el aparente rechazo de su hembra decidió que lo mejor seria dejarla sola, al menos hasta que todo estuviese mas tranquilo, por ahora no pensaba con la mejor claridad, el también se encontraba molesto y rabioso por la actitud tan molesta de su pareja, y muy bien se sabia que la ira y el odio no eran buenos consejeros. Por eso, lo mejor seria irse y dejarla sola.

-Sera como tu quieras – Susurro fríamente y lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo escuchara. Giro sobre sus talones y salió a pasó veloz de la torre dejándola completamente sola. En el camino varios de sus siervos se atravesaron, mismos que sin tener culpa de nada, pagaron la ira del Lord con su vida. Muerte y Sangre, era lo que se respiraba en el aire.

Al quedarse sola, Kagome no pudo contenerse mas y se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo dando rienda suelta al llanto, desahogándose ella sola, dejando que todo sus sentimientos escondidos salieran a flote. El dolor había vuelto y este parecía haber regresado con mayor fuerza que antes, haciendo sangrar las heridas que ya creía sanadas. Los gemidos que salían de su garganta trataba de omitirlos, al igual que sus lagrimas, pero en ese momento pareciese que su cuerpo tuviese mente propia, se manejaba a si mismo.

Se dejo vencer, y lloro hasta que el cansancio la venció y se dejo reposar en el suelo. Quedándose profundamente dormida.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a todos lo que me dejaron un Reviews. En especial a Faby Sama, gracias por tus buenos deseos, la pase súper bien en mi cumpleaños numero 15, que de por si fue sencillo, pero muy lindos.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos, y hasta el próximo capitulo.**_

 _ **Fray.**_


End file.
